


Trouble, with a Capital T

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was fun, smart and sassy. She was trouble, with a capital T!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday

Harry sighed as he let himself into Grimmauld Place.

“Cub, is that you?” called Sirius from the kitchen.

“Yeah, be right there,” said Harry, unwinding his scarf and hanging it and his jacket up. He then shuffled down the hall and into the kitchen, sinking into a chair. “Okay, let the inquisition begin,” he said, opening up his arms.

Sirius glanced at the clock. “It's pretty early. What went wrong this time?”

“She was a plant. Every fifteen minutes or so she'd say she had to go to the bathroom. After the third time, I thought she might have been ill, so I followed her. Found her talking to Rita Skeeter, of all people. So I guess you'll be reading all about my date in tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet,” said Harry, bitterly.

Rita Skeeter was like his own personal nemesis. She followed him around and talked to anyone he came into contact with. She'd even published the way he took his coffee, after talking to the barista at the Muggle cafe he tended to frequent.

“Merlin, you didn't confront her, did you. That would have made the bitch's day!” said Sirius.

Harry grinned nastily. “No, I went back to the table and continued with the date. I just fed her a bunch of bull, that's all.”

“What do you mean?” asked Sirius.

“Well, this girl, Cho, she started asking me about my hobbies, what I like to do. So I told her I like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain,” said Harry, trying not to laugh.

Sirius snorted. “You didn't.” At Harry's look, he sighed. “You did.”

Harry nodded in glee. “This girl, Cho, looked kind of surprised, intrigued really. She asked me what else. So I told her I wasn't into health food, but I'm into champgne. Then she excused herself again. She was back in five minutes, wanting to know more.”

“Please tell me you didn't go any further,” groaned Sirius.

“Okay, I won't. But I'm done, Sirius. No more stupid dates. I'm destined to live out my days with you and Teddy here in Grimmauld Place,” said Harry, determinedly. “Speaking of, did he get to sleep all right?”

Sirius nodded. “Of course, I had to promise to take him to Diagon Alley one day soon. Maybe you could meet us for lunch?”

Harry grimaced. “Doubtful. This is the last week I have the Curse-breaking group with me. I have to write up their evaluations by Friday.”

“There's only what, five of them, isn't there?” asked Sirius.

Harry nodded. “One evaluation for every day this week. I'm going to work through my lunch hour to get them done so hopefully I won't have to stay too late at work. You know I hate missing Teddy's bedtime.”

“I know, but he understands you have a busy job. You should have more of a life than just me and Teddy too, Harry,” said Sirius. “Is there a party for the Curse-breaking group?”

Harry shrugged. “Probably.”

“You should go. You told me you've really enjoyed teaching them,” said Sirius.

Harry nodded. “I have. I wasn't sure how they'd go, adding to my usual Auror trainees, but they fitted in great. I was really surprised, to be honest.”

“So are you going to recommend Gringott's keep sending you their newbies to be trained by you, then?” asked Sirius, setting a cup of tea in front of Harry.

“It makes sense, doesn't it? They want their Curse-breakers to have a decent amount of defense training before they send them out in the field. This first group was quite a success, although I get the feeling some of them have had more training than the usual school curriculum,” mused Harry.

“What do you mean?” asked Sirius.

“Well, there's a couple that can produce a Patronus already. They both seem quite confident in their spellwork too. Their shield charms are strong and one of them, man, she has got a killer 'Reducto' curse in her.”

“She sounds powerful. What school did they come from?” asked Sirius.

“Hogwarts,” said Harry.

“Ah,” said Sirius. “Then I guess what we heard may be true. Remus did start training some of the students in more than the required school lessons. Why don't you ask them, these two curse-breakers?”

Harry shrugged. They were two of the more popular students in the class. The Irish one, Seamus, was good natured and quick with a joke. If all the stories he told of himself blowing things up at Hogwarts were true, Harry figured he was lucky to make it out of Hogwarts with just his eyebrows singed.

Then there was her. Ginny Weasley. Harry didn't know what it was about her, but she bothered him. She was quickwitted, easy to talk to, eager to learn, smart and sassy., She got on equally well with the males as well as the females in his class. She was a talented witch, and a powerful one too. She amused him, teased him in a friendly manner and questioned his methods in a respectable way. She intrigued him, in a way no student should intrigue their teacher.

“I better get to bed. I have to be up early, the Curse-breakers and the Auror trainers class is tomorrow,” said Harry, getting up to rinse his cup and put it on the sink. “If Teddy wakes during the night, I'll get up to him.”

“Fine, fine,” said Sirius. “Night Cub.”

“Good night, Sirius,” said Harry.

“Cub?”

Harry stopped at the door and turned. “Yeah?”

“Don't give up on love. It'll find you when you least expect it,” said Sirius.

Harry shook his head. “”I won't give up, but I'm not dating for awhile. Tracey, Daphne, Mandy, Susan and now this Cho,” he said, ticking them off his fingers. “They all had an agenda. Be seen with the Chosen One! Well, no more. I'm done,” said Harry, firmly.

“Susan, as in Susan Bones? Your boss, Amelia Bones' niece?” asked Sirius, surprised.

“Er, yeah,” said Harry, sheepishly. “I liked the colour of her hair, so I asked her out. It reminded me of something. Never did find out what,” he lied. He'd spent most of the night comparing her hair colour to Ginny Weasley's, and Susan's came up short.

“Her hair is red, isn't it?” asked Sirius.

Harry nodded. “Well, sort of. I mean, it looks really red from a distance, but up close, it's a lot more orange. Reminded me of the Chudley Cannons colours, actually,” said Harry, grimacing. He then shrugged. “Well, night.”

“Night,” said Sirius, watching him go upstairs. He sighed. Harry was too young to give up on love, but Merlin, for all he had been through, the boy could have been in his forties. Grown men had looked to him for guidance when he was still a teenager. It had been a heavy load to bear on narrow shoulders. Sirius had tried to ease that burden as much as he could, but in the end, it was always going to come down to Harry being the one to defeat Voldemort.

“The cost was too high,” whispered Sirius. Harry and Sirius had already lost James and Lily, Harry's parents. Remus, who had been a professor at Hogwarts had left the castle to join him and Harry in their fight against Voldemort at Little Hangleton. Tonks had wanted to be by her husband's side, and had left their two month old son with her mother to join their fight. Neither Tonks nor Remus had survived.

Meanwhile, Death Eaters had invaded Hogwarts, and a battle was being fought there too. Luckily, the Order of the Phoenix, the professors and several students were able to hold the castle as best they could until word came that Voldemort had been defeated. Then, the surviving Death Eaters fled, or were captured.

The losses on both sides were many. Harry carried the guilt of each and every one for a long time. No matter what Sirius said to him, he still had nightmares and locked himself in his room for days on end. Only Teddy Lupin, parentless, was enough to get him out of bed. When Andromeda died suddenly, only three months later, the five month old came to live with them.

For Teddy's sake, Harry pulled himself together. He agreed to go to Auror training, although his heart really wasn't in it. The classes were boring, as Harry usually mastered a spell or drill easily. He found himself helping his fellow trainees, and liking the feeling of success he got when his trainee buddy 'got it'. 

When he'd graduated, he still didn't think he wanted to be an Auror, so when Amelia offered him the opportunity to train the new Aurors, he jumped at it, and found, to his own surprise, he was good at teaching.

He showered again, having done so before his date. He brushed his teeth, and spat out. He looked at his reflection. Auror training and time in the gym meant he'd bulked up a bit. He'd never be really tall, but he was probably average in height. His hair would never lay straight, but he'd been told it was sexy that way, all messy.

He glanced down at the scar on his chest where Voldemort's killing curse had struck. He rubbed it. What woman would find that attractive? Daphne had cringed when she'd first seen it, which had totally killed the mood. He'd put his shirt back on, dressed and left. She'd tried to cajole him back to bed, but Harry couldn't forget the look in her eyes. Fearful. Like he was tainted and it might rub off on her.

He shrugged at his reflection. He was done with women. Sure, he got lonely, but he had Sirius to talk to and Teddy was great. If he wasn't going to have any kids of his own, then Teddy would make a great substitute. He'd be a dad to Teddy, and Teddy would be a son to Harry. Perfect.

He got into bed and sighed, wriggling to get comfortable. Monday tomorrow. He began to plan his day. Up early, into the gym before his second year Auror trainees class. A small break before he got into drills. Then break for lunch and then he was with his first year Aurors and Curse breakers for the rest of the day, till five.

She'd be there tomorrow. Ginny Weasley. He never gave any indication, but she was his top student. She'd make a great Curse-breaker, and even a great Auror. With a pang he realised, after this week, he might not see her again.

As he drifted off to sleep, his mind was filled with Ginny Weasley.


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun, Sassy Ginny in this one

Ginny Weasley was in the zone. She was up early and at the DMLE gym, pounding it out on the treadmill. She loved pushing her body to it's peak, feeling it getting fitter and stronger. She adjusted the Muggle earphones and Ipod her father had given her, proud of him for working out a way to make it work in probably the most magical environment there was. She cranked up the tunes, finding a good thumping one, and increased the level and pace of the treadmill. Five minutes more of sweating it out and she'd be done.

Harry groaned as he watched her. Why did she have to be here now? In her sports bra and clingy lycra pants, she seemed to be completely oblivious to the stares of the Aurors and other Ministry workers that used the gym. Not that he was staring, no way. Just keeping a close eye on one of his students, that's all. He tried to concentrate on his weights, but his gaze drifted over to her often.

Ginny stopped the machine, jumping on to its sides. She stopped the music, breathing heavily. Her heart was thumping and she felt good. She lowered the level and the pace and let her heart rate slow down sensibly, then turned the machine off.

She did some chin ups and press ups, before going into sit ups. She used the skipping rope, watching the clock on the wall to time herself. After a minute of skipping, half a minute rest, then a minute back on, she repeated it five times. She then turned her iPod off and began to cool down.

She finished up with some stretching, deciding that this yoga thing that Luna had talked her into trying had some merit. Her body felt supple as she held a few poses. She tried to zone out of the noise in the room, until she heard someone moan. Looking around, the only one she was close enough to was what looked to her to be her trainer, Harry Potter, and he was hurrying out the door. She hoped he wasn't feeling ill. This was her last week of classes with him, well, two days, really. She hoped he was all right. He was a brilliant teacher and she'd learnt so much from him. Deciding she'd cooled down enough, she headed for the witches locker room. If she had a quick shower, she'd have time to pop into her favourite Muggle cafe and grab a coffee and back again, ready for Theory class. Then there was a break for lunch, then her Defense class with the Aurors. Ginny really loved Mondays.

Harry shut the door to the men's locker room and leaned against it, breathing hard. Merlin, her body was so...bendy. How did she get her leg over that way, and then, the way she arched her back! He could only imagine how supple she'd be in bed. Shit, no, that was wrong, Harry, very wrong! As someone walked past him and looked at him strangely, he headed straight for the showers. A very long cold one.

 

Harry looked up as the class filed in. “Good afternoon,” he greeted them, as one by one they came in and sat down. Ginny came in with Seamus Finegan and two others, talking about the weekend's Quidditch results. “I'm just saying that you can have the best Seeker in the world, but it's the chasers who are the heart of the team. I went to the World Cup in ninety-four, and I saw Viktor Krum, arguably the world's best Seeker then, catch the Snitch, but guess what, Ireland won,” she said triumphantly.

Damn, she liked Quidditch too! Merlin, he could not catch a break! groaned Harry internally.

“Sir, are you all right?” asked Lucy, one of his Auror trainees.

“What? Oh yes. So, how is everyone today? I hope you all had a good weekend. Some interesting Quidditch results, I gather?” The class laughed and nodded.

“Right then, here we are. Our last week together. When we return after the Christmas break it will just be the Aurors. I believe the Curse-breaker group will be starting their next block of training in potions and healing, is that correct?” asked Harry, looking in Seamus and Ginny's direction.

“Oui, I mean, yes,” said Claire, the youngest of all the students. She was fresh out of Beauxbatons.

“I can already hear my cauldron cringing,” quipped Seamus, making the class chuckle.

“Oh Seamus, it will be different with a new professor. I'm sure he or she won't be like Snape,” said Ginny in a commiserating tone.

“Snape? Severus Snape?” asked Harry to Ginny.

She looked startled as his tone. “Yes, Sir. He was our Potions professor at Hogwarts.” She looked at him, those chocolate brown eyes looking at him in curiosity. Harry remembered just how much he loved chocolate, and he forced himself to look away.

“Well, I've been very pleased with your theoretical work. Some of you may need to work on your reports, but overall, you've done well. Last week, we worked on hand to hand combat, and I wanted to continue that lesson today. You can't always rely on your wand to get you out of trouble. You need to be aware of what's around you, what tools you can use to defend yourself. Remember, size is no guarantee of power. A troll may be big and strong, but they're slow in mind. You need to use your strengths to overpower it. Whether it be a creature or a human, Use. Your. Strengths,” said Harry, pounding the desk to make his point with the last three words. “Rousseau, front and centre,” he called out.

“Sorry, Sir, I 'ave a note from my 'ealer, excusing me from any physical activity,” said Juliette, waving a piece of parchment in the air. “My shoulder, you know.”

“Oh yes, right,” said Harry. He ran his eyes over the other females in the class, wanting someone small. Damnit, he had no choice. “I need someone small. Weasley, then.”

“Yeah, go get him Ginny,” cheered Seamus, as Ginny left her desk and headed over to him. She stood next to him, waiting to know what they were going to do.

“Right. Weasley, I'm going to grab you from behind. Maybe I'm going to snatch your handbag, it's quite common in the Muggle world. Or maybe I'm a grave robber. I've seen you open a tomb, and I've snuck up behind you. I'm going to attack you, knock you out and steal all the gold and valuables for myself. Weasley, I'm bigger and stronger than you. I want you to use your strengths to break free from me. Bonus points if you can turn the tables on me,” he said, as if it were quite unlikely. The class laughed.

Ginny smiled, but inside she was fuming. It was just like her brothers all over again. You can't play Quidditch with us Gin, you're too little. You can't join the Order of the Phoenix Gin, you're too young. You can't fight in the battle, Ginny. You're not a strong enough witch'. She was sick of being told that because of her size she was weaker than others. She took a breath, turned her back and waited.

Harry approached her from behind. The class held it's breath. They all knew that Ginny was the best in the class, so they were keen to see what she'd do to their teacher.

Harry grabbed her, one hand around her waist and one hand over her mouth. He pulled her flush against his body, quickly realising it was a mistake. For Ginny's first instinct was to wriggle against him, trying to free herself. This now created a delicious friction in the lower part of their bodies, his especially.

“Ow,” yelped Harry, pulling his hand away. “You bit me.”

Ginny let out a loud scream. “Help!”

Harry clamped his hand over her mouth again. He held her tighter, trying not to notice how she fit his body so well. Her soft curves melded into his hard parts, 'no, don't think about hard parts, Harry,' he thought. Just when he thought he would have to put a stop to the exercise because of all the wriggling she was doing, and his reaction to it, she went limp. Harry was slightly disappointed that she had given up that soon. He stumbled as he hadn't been prepared for her dead weight

“So you see, Weasley did-” But he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Caught off guard and thinking she was done, Harry had released his grip on her slightly. She elbowed him in the stomach and trod down hard on his foot. Harry yelled in pain, but, as Ginny tried to get away, he lunged for her. Ginny tangled her foot in his, making him fall over, but he pulled her with him. He landed on his back and she fell on top of him. While he was suddenly aware that certain body parts were matched up quite nicely, Ginny reacted. She scrambled up his chest, and straddled it, pulling her wand out and levelling it at his throat.

Harry swallowed. He looked up at her. Her legs were practically wrapped around his neck, and from this angle, her breasts, her perfect heaving breasts were, well, heaving. Perfectly. His eyes left her breasts and looked into her amused ones. Wait, what?

Ginny leaned down. “Give?” she whispered, seductively.

Oh, what he'd like to give her! he thought. She smiled and went to sit up.

Harry quickly grabbed her arm and flipped her over, making her call out in surprise. She panted under him. He leaned down.“Constant Vigilance, Weasley,” he said, cockily.

Speaking of, he felt his lower body twitch. So did Ginny. “Touche...Sir.” She licked her lips and Harry felt the electricity between them. 

Their faces were inches from each other. Harry suddenly became aware that they weren't alone. So did Ginny. Slowly they turned their heads to face the class.

Most of them were sitting there, watching them, stunned. Seamus was grinning and fanning himself. Claire and Juliette had their mouths open in an O. The rest just watched them in anticipation.

“Time for a break. Back in fifteen,” said Harry, his voice strained.

No-one moved. They were all still watching Harry and Ginny on the floor. “Fourteen minutes,” yelled Harry, in frustration.

“Come on guys, let's give them some privacy,” said Seamus, making Harry groan inside. He was really starting to hate that guy. He moved off Ginny, and she quickly sat up, stood and followed the others. At the door, she paused and looked back. Harry was standing now, his back to her.

Ginny decided not to make an issue over what just happened. Unfortunately, her fellow classmates wouldn't let it go. She excused herself from the others, saying she needed to use the loo. Instead she patted cold water on her face and neck. Her body felt overheated and...alive. She ignored the flush on her face, squared her shoulders and marched back to class. She wondered what Harry would do now.

“Right then. Let's discuss what just happened. What did Weasley do right, and what did she do wrong?” asked Harry.

Several hands shot in the air. “She screamed after she bit you That was good, right?” asked Jackson, an Auror.

“Yes, good. By yelling it was alerting anyone in the vicinity that she was in trouble. As a thief, I might have panicked and fled, rather than risk getting caught. Good one Jackson,” praised Harry. “Next.”

Samuels raised his hand. “She gave up pretty easily.”

Ginny raised her hand. “Permission to reply?” Harry nodded, interested in what she had to say.

Ginny turned to Paul Samuels, also an Auror. “When he first grabbed me, I wriggled around, kind of testing his strength. I quickly realised he was much stronger than me. Rather than waste my energy, I went limp. The unexpected weight made him stumble a bit, and he released me slightly. Just enough for me to attack him, which caught him off guard.”

“Good plan, Weasley. Samuels, you good with that?” asked Harry. Samuels nodded.

Seamus raised his hand. “Finnegan,” said Harry, nodding at him.

“She got cocky when she was on top of you. She eased away and that gave you the chance to flip her and get the upper hand. That's why strength will always win out,” Seamus smirked to the ladies in the room.

Ginny raised her hand. “Permission to reply?” Harry nodded, amused.

Ginny turned to Seamus and smiled sweetly. “If I had another minute, I would have kneed him in the bollocks.”

The ladies in the class cheered while the men groaned. Seamus even covered his genital area with his hands, wincing.

“Then I'm glad I called for a break when I did,” said Harry, making the class laugh.

“She had her wand at your throat. She should have bound you then and there,” said Peterson, sticking his hand up at the last minute.

“Well done, Peterson. Weasley, why didn't you tie me up?” asked Harry.

Ginny shrugged but her eyes sparkled with mischief. “I guess I'm not that kind of girl, Sir.” The class erupted with laughter, and even Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

He tried not to blush as images invaded his mind.Merlin, this was getting out of hand. “Okay, Peterson, Finnegan, you're evenly matched in height and weight. Let's see how you go,” said Harry.

The rest of the class was spent in various scenarios like that. Harry even tried a group exercise, and once again, Seamus and Ginny led the way. It was as if they'd had training to attack and defend as a team, and it wasn't something he had taught them.

The rest of the class went well. Harry tried not to look at Ginny too much, but as usual, she was quite vocal in their discussions. Her reasoning was sound and she used examples to back up her thoughts.

Harry glanced at the clock. “Okay, we're out of time. Great class today. I'll see you here to do it all over again on Thursday. Those in my Auror class, I'll see you tomorrow, first thing. Heads up, there may be a test on Shield charms, but you didn't hear that from me, okay? Class dismissed.”

The Auror group groaned good naturedly, bidding him goodbye as they left for the day. The curse-breakers gave them looks of pity and some ribbing as they followed them.

“Weasley, a minute?”

Ginny stopped. “Go on, I'll meet you at the Leaky. I wanted to stop off and see Percy anyway,” she told Seamus. He nodded and left.

Ginny approached Harry. “You did good today. You've got good instincts for defense. Are you sure you don't want to be an Auror?” he asked. “I think you'd be good at it.”

Ginny shook her head. “No. I thought about it, really I did. I enjoy the physical aspects of it,” she said, then flushed and looked away. It reminded her of what had happened between them earlier. “But, to be honest, I had enough of the senseless killing after the battle at Hogwarts. Part of me wanted to hunt down the ones responsible for hurting and killing the ones I cared about, but I hated how it made me feel. Cold, wanting revenge. That's not a good reason, is it, Sir?” she asked.

“Call me Harry,” said Harry. “No, it's not a good reason, and I'm glad you were smart enough to realise that...Ginny.”

The electricity between them was back. “I should go,” Ginny said, biting her bottom lip.

Harry nodded, unable to think of anything to say, except Stay! He wondered what that lip tasted like.

Ginny walked slowly to the door. Harry watched her. She stopped and turned, as she had done so earlier. “Harry?”

He raised his eyebrows. “You're a really good teacher. I liked our lesson today. All of it. It was very...stimulating. Goodnight.” she said.

Harry expelled a breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding.

Later-

Sirius was reading the Daily Prophet in the kitchen when he heard the front door slam. “Harry, that you?” He heard a grunt of acknowledgement. He looked at the clock and frowned. “You're early, I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so. Dinner's not ready yet.”

Harry grumpily walked past. “It's fine. I need to go have a shower anyway.” Another long, cold one.

Earlier-

He'd intended to start writing his evaluations, and decided to start on Ginny's, to get it out the way. He figured it would the easiest. She was his best student, top of the clas, eager to learn, smelled heavenly, felt amazing and...damn! 

When he saw he'd actually written that, he scourgified the parchment so hard, it ruined it. He pulled out a fresh piece and started re-writing. Ginny Weaslet would be an ass...no, don't think of her ass, the word is asset, yes, asset, that's it, Ginny Weasley's assets are, okay, maybe don't write asset and DON”T think about her breasts. He sighed and tried to start again.

A sharp knock at his office door made him look up. It was Gawaiin Robards, his boss and Deputy Head Auror. “Getting a start on those evaluations? Good job, Potter. See you tomorrow. Don't forget, we've got a staff meeting at eight.” Harry nodded and Gawaiin left.

Harry sighed. Maybe he'd leave Ginny's till last. Maybe he should do Finnegan's? He picked up his quill and went to start writing when he noticed he'd been doodling while talking to Gawaiin. The initials GW were drawn with lightening bolts between the G and the W. Scowling, he Scourgified the parchment again,, packed his files up and decided to go home.

Present-

“How was your class today?” asked Sirius, watching as Harry took a Butterbeer out of the fridge and drank it straight down. Sirius was surprised. Harry usually loved his Monday class and would come home in a great mood.

“Stimulating, Sirius,” he growled, slamming the can on the counter. “The word she used is stimulating.” He stormed out of the kitchen.

Sirius was amused. Some witch had Harry's wand in a knot? He watched as Harry stomped up the stairs, muttering to himself.

“I knew she was trouble. Trouble, with a capital T,” he grumbled.

Sirius smirked as Harry disappeared upstairs. Oh this was going to be interesting.


	3. Tuesday

Sirius smiled at Teddy's excitement at being in Diagon Alley. The six year old was chattering away and pointing out all the fun things he could see. They'd already been to Eeylops Owl Emporium and Quality Quidditch Supplies, as Harry needed some new gloves for the next day. They passed Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and Sirius promised Teddy they'd come back and have some before they returned home.

The two went to Gringott's, where Sirius had to sign some papers and withdraw some gold. Then the two wandered back down the Alley.

“There it is, Siri. 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes'. It's my favourite shop in the whole world,” cried Teddy pointing. “Come on, hurry.” He pulled on Sirius' hands.

Sirius laughed. “It's not going anywhere, Teddy. Look, here we are. Now, do you have your pocket money?”

Teddy nodded eagerly. “Two sickles and four knuts and it's all mine,” he said proudly.

“Yes, you've been a good boy and done all your chores. Harry and I are very proud of you. Remember, you don't have to spend it all at once,” said Sirius.

“Come on, Siri, let's go in,” said Teddy impatiently. With a chuckle, Sirius opened the door.

Despite it being late morning, the store wasn't too busy, so Sirius didn't mind letting Teddy go and explore the colourful shop. He was intrigued himself, picking up various items and reading what they did. “Peruvian Instand Darkness Powder,” he muttered. “Would have come in handy at Hogwarts. What the-U-No-Poo? Are they serious?” He laughed at his own pun.

“Well hi, Cutie. Can I help you with anything?” he heard a female ask.

He turned to say he was fine but he saw the comment was directed at Teddy. A young girl, about Harry's age, Sirius guessed, had bent down to talk to Teddy. Teddy was usually shy around strangers, so Sirius prepared to step in and help him. However Teddy surprised him.

“Yes please. I have two sickles and four knuts I want to spend. I want to get something fun,” said Teddy.

“Okay, I can help you with that. First though, are you here all by yourself?” she asked.

Teddy shook his head. “I came with Siri.” Looking around and spotting him, he pointed to him. “He's over there. I'm Teddy”

The young lady stood up and smiled warmly at Sirius. “Hi,” she called out to him. Sirius nodded his head and smiled back.

“How about we go and look at some fake wands? Would you like that?” asked the girl. She took Teddy's hand and they wandered around the shop.

“I've got one of them What about that?” he asked her, completely at ease. Sirius followed from a distance, keeping watch.

“No, that's for bigger kids. They're called love potions. How old are you, anyway?” she asked.

“I'm six, nearly seven,” he announced. He looked around. “Hey, what are they?” He ran over to a cage. The girl followed.

“They're called Pygmy Puff's. They're really easy to look after. I used to have one, a long time ago,” she said.

Teddy watched them. “I want one of them. Can I have one, please?”

The girl hesitated. “Maybe we should ask your Dad first?”

“He's not my Dad, he's Siri. My Mum and Dad died,” said Teddy, matter of factly. “Now I live with Siri and my godfather.”

“Oh, I see,” said the girl. “Well, shall we ask Siri what he thinks?” Teddy nodded excitedly.

The girl looked around and quickly spotted Sirius. She beckoned to him. “Hi again. It seems Teddy here would like to buy a Pygmy Puff and I thought he should ask you first.”

Sirius looked down as Teddy looked up, with pleading eyes. “Please, Siri. I never had a pet before. Please?”

Sirius didn't have the heart to say no. “How much are they?” he asked in resignation.

“Well, lucky for you, they're on sale today. Only one sickle and two knuts,” laughed the girl, flipping over the sign that showed the real price.

“I have that,” cried Teddy. “Can I have that one, please?” He pointed to a lively purple coloured one. Instantly his hair changed colour to match.

“Oh, you're a Metamorphagus,” said the girl in surprise. “That's so cool. Hey, wanna hold him while I get you something to take him home in?”

“Can I?” asked Teddy. He laughed as the girl dropped the ball of fur in his hands. “Look Siri.”

The girl hurried away. Sirius smiled down at Teddy and stroked the creature's fur, making it shiver with happiness. “He likes that, Siri, I can tell,”said Teddy, looking up at him with such happiness. It brought a pang to Sirius' heart that Remus and Tonks weren't here to see the look on their son's face.

The girl returned. “Here you go. I found an old cage out the back, you're welcome to have it. Oh, and today's special included a bag of food for him.”

Sirius looked at the brand new cage and the big bag of food. All that for only one sickle and two knuts? Puzzled he followed Teddy and the girl to the counter to pay.

Teddy happily handed over his money. “You know,” said the girl “My Pygmy Puff used to like to sit on my shoulder. He'd stay there for ages, even when I went to classes. He'd hide in my hair, like this.” She swung her long red hair over her shoulder and indicated where her Pygmy Puff would hide.His name was Arnold. Have you thought of a name for yours?”

Teddy pondered briefly. “Peter, the Pygmy Puff,” he announced. Sirius cringed inwardly as the name instantly made him recall another Peter. A traitorous bastard if ever there was one.

“Well, I think you're all set. Good luck with Peter, Teddy. Remember, a little bit of food, a little bit of water, and lots of love. Okay.”

Teddy nodded. “Okay. Thank you for helping me find Peter.”

The girl laughed. “You're very welcome. Bye now.”

Sirius stopped to talk to her. “Look, I'm guessing it cost a bit more than one sickle and two knuts. Here,” he said, shoving a couple of galleons at her.

“No, no, it's fine. He just...reminded me of somone, and when he said he lost his parents, well...it's fine, honestly,” said the girl.

Sirius looked into her earnest chocolate brown eyes. He didn't like pity or charity, but he believed her actions were well intended. “If you're sure?” he asked.

She nodded, and he put his money away.”Then, thank you. You're very kind to a young boy, espeicially when he changed his hair colour. Some people don't handle it well,” said Sirius.

“I had a friend who was a Metamorphagus, and she was one of the best people I knew,” said the girl sadly. 

Sirius didn't mean to make her sad and Teddy was getting ansty by the door, anxious to leave. “Well, again, thank you. You've been kind and helpful, er...”

“Ginny. I'm Ginny Weasley,” she said, holding out her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Ginny,” he said, offering her his hand.

“Likewise, Siri,” she said, grinning at Teddy's name for him.

“Oy, Gin, got a minute,” called someone from the back.

Ginny sighed. “I have to go. Good luck with Peter. Come back if you have any problems, not that you should. They pretty much take care of themselves. They're a good first pet. Bye.”


	4. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where we see Ginny permeating Harry's life unconsciously.

Harry eagerly looked forward to the Quidditch match. His early class had been in high spirits, already in holday mode, despite there being two more days of classes. Harry had been tempted to let them out early, but knew he couldn't. He decided to throw them a surpise test in the morning, just to keep them on their toes.

With relief he'd watched them leave, and he himself had hurried home to eat and then change. He'd grabbed his training bag and Apparated to the grounds they used to play. He saw the familiar faces of some of his co-workers but realised he wasn't the last to arrive.

“Hey,” they greeted Harry. He responded in kind.

“Not sure if we're going to have enough players. Marin and Coombe's are out with the flu, and Webber got injured in that raid yesterday,” said Matt Parker, one of the DMLE lawyers.

“Damn,” said Harry. He really needed to do something physical. Dreams of Ginny invaded his nights and yesterday when he worked out at the gym at work, he couldn't help remember the sexy little outfit she wore, so he decided to give the gym a wide berth today. If the match was cancelled, he'd go home and go for a jog or something.

“Lee Jordan from Research said he knew a few people who might be keen. Said he'd make a few fire-calls, so we're just waiting to see if he comes through,” said Davis.

“Is that him now?” asked Harry, nodding to a group of four people approaching. Three wizards and a witch.

“Yeah, looks like he came through. Merlin, is that-that's Oliver Wood!” cried Parker.

“Who?” asked Harry in a fog. For coming towards him was Ginny, surrounded by three tall men, who were laughing and joking with her. He tensed at the sight. 

“Oliver Wood! You don't know who Oliver Wood is? He's captain and Keeper of Puddlemere United. Geez, Potter, where have you been hiding, under a rock? I thought you followed Quidditch,”said Parker.

Harry started. “Oliver Wood?” He turned his attention to one of the men, the one who was laughing and talking with Ginny. “Hey, that is Oliver Wood!”Oliver swung an arm over Ginny's shoulders, and Harry hated him instantly.

“I thought you followed PU?” asked Davis.

“I do,” snarled Harry. _'I did'_

“Hey guys, sorry if we're a bit late. Someone had to change out of his Puddlemere United jersey and into something a but less showy,” teased Lee, looking at Oliver, who laughed. “This is Oliver Wood, who I'm sure you all know, George Weasley, owner and founder of WWW and his gorgeous sister, Ginny. Best I could do with half an hour's notice.”

“Hi, welcome,” said Davis. His eyes were torn between hero worship for Oliver, or putting the moves on Ginny. “Thanks for coming out at such short notice.”

“Happy to. My wife has started telling me I need to get more active, so she was happy when Lee's firecall came through. Luckily, Gin was visiting us to see our new baby,” said George.

“That's great, congratulations,” they said. George quickly whipped out some photos to show around.

“So, Team Hippogriff needs a Chaser and a Beater, and Team Horntail needs a Keeper and a Beater. What do you guys play?” asked Harper, picking up a couple of beaters bats.

George and Lee stepped up to take them. “Perfect. Now, go easy on Ollie. He's only played Keeper once or twice before,” George teased.

Ginny scoffed. “You mean he's only won Player of the Season once or twice before, right George?”

Oliver gave a half bow to the the round of applause. “Sounds like you got your own personal cheer squad there, Wood,” teased Davis, looking at Ginny.

Oliver put his arm around Ginny. “One of the hazards of professional Quidditch, I'm afraid. I can't keep the gorgeous women away. But this one, she came close to playing professionally herself.”

Ginny flushed, but didn't move away, Harry noted. “That was a long time ago,”said Ginny.

“What position?” asked Johnson to Ginny.

“Chaser,” she said. She sent a look to Oliver. “So you'll be seeing a lot of my ass today, Wood, as I fly past you when I score.”

The men whistled and cheered. “Bring it on, Weasley,” Oliver grinned. George looked proud.

“Damn, I like her. If she plays half as good as she looks, she's be my dream girl,” whispered Parker to Harry. Harry never wanted to hex someone so badly in his life.

All right, Team Hippgriff, over here. Team Horntail over there. Two minutes to discuss strategy, then it's game on,” said Lewis, opening the case that held the Snitch and the Quaffles.

Ginny and Lee wanderd over to Team Hippogriff. “Hello...Sir,” said Ginny, as she stood next to Harry. 

“Call me Harry,” corrected Harry, trying to ignore her flowery scent.

“So, what position, Harry?” asked Ginny.

Harry had a sudden image of him and Ginny lying on the mat in his classroom. _'Her on top, him on top, he wasn't too fussed'._

“Seeker, I play Seeker,” he said, in a rush, just realising what she meant.

“Well good luck today, Harry. Should be fun,” said Ginny, straddling her broom. At the sound of the whistle, she flew off gracefully.

“What are you waiting for, Potter. An engraved invitation? Get your ass up here,” yelled Parker.

Harry mounted his broom and flew up. The team huddled in the sky. “All right, this is the last match of the year, and I really want to win. I can't go into the break, three-nil,” wailed Parker.

“We'll win,” said Lewis. “I got a good feeling about today.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Ginny.

“All right, everybody in,” said Parker, his hand out. One by one, they laid there hands over his. Ginny was the last,laying her hand on Harry's. He noticed how small and feminine it was against his large, manly hand.

“Go, Hippogriff's,” they yelled, and broke apart to get into positions.

With a double whistle from down below, the Snitch was released. The game was on.

 

Just over an later, they were at the closest pub. “I can't believe we won against Wood. Oliver Wood!” cried Parker, skolling his drink. “That was the fastest paced game I ever played in!”

Harry laughed. “It's not like Wood was trying too hard, you know. He couldn't chance getting injured, could he? PU are going all the way this year,” he said. He was still pumped from the game too.

Parker put his empty glass down and used his sleeve to wipe the moisture from his lips. “How good was Weasley? Merlin, how many goals did she shoot? I lost count after fifteen.”

“Twenty one,” said Harry. “She shot twenty one.”

“Competitive little thing, wasn't she?” chuckled Parker.

Lewis pulled up a chair next to them. “Talking about Weasley? I'm going to try and convince her to play with us all the time. What do you reckon?”

“What about the others, the ones that were out sick and injured?” asked Harry.

Lewis shrugged. “It's handy to have excess players.You know we usually play short because there's always someone that can't make it because they're working. What does Weasley do?”

“Studying to be a curse-breaker,” said Harry. “I've just had her. Er, in my class, I meant.” He flushed, but the other men didn't notice.

“Smart, beautiful and she can fly. Now, if she can only cook, I'll have to ask her to marry me,” sighed Parker. “Where is she, anyway?”

The three men spun around. Ginny had been moving amongst the three tables they'd commandeered, talking to all the guys, but now she was nowhere in sight.

“If you're looking for Gin, some friends of hers came in, so she went to say hi,” said George, coming up from behind. “Look, I have to go. New baby at home and all that. Today was fun. Anytime you need a spare, owl me at WWW. Either my brother Ron or I should be able to make it. He plays Keeper.”

With calls of thanks, and waves, George left. Oliver had left straight after the match, but Lee lingered. Harry went over to sit with him. “So how do you know Oliver and the others?” he asked, nonchalantly.

“Hogwarts. We're all Gryffindors. You never went, did you?” he asked. Harry shook his head.

“Well, George and Oliver were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team together, and I used to commentate the matches. Ginny was too, but that was after Ollie had left. I've been friends with her brothers since we started at Hogwarts.”

“She's pretty good,” said Harry. At an outburst of laughter, he saw Ginny sitting with a group of people, one of which was Seamus Finnegan. A good looking dark-skinned man sat between him and Ginny.

“She was signed to the Harpies, but she got hit with a Quaffle on her ankle. She'd injured it badly before, so it just made it worse. She tried everything to heal it, but she didn't pass the physical, so they cut her from their squad,” sighed Lee in sympathy.

“That's harsh,” said Harry. He had noticed a weakness on her left side during their physical training, and now he knew why.

“That's Quidditch,” shrugged Lee. “She was in quite a funk about it for awhile, but now she's doing well. She's studying to be a Curse-breaker.” 

Harry watched the dark-skinned man put his arm on the back of the seat Ginny was sitting in. He narrowed his eyes and the man, suddenly aware he was being watched, looked around. His eyes met Harry's, and Harry glared at him. Dean Thomas jerked in surprise and frowned, wondering why the man who looked like Harry Potter was sending him death stares!

>>>>>>

Ginny finished talking to the girls on the other side of her. She looked at her watch. “Sorry, guys, I have to go. I've got one last assignment to hand in, and I'm only half way done. I really need to go.”

“Come on Ginny, stay,” said Hannah, while Parvati and Demelza nodded.

“I can't. Take care, guys. Have a great Christmas,” she said, hugging them all goodbye.

“We'll see you at the Ministry's Yule Ball, won't we, Ginny?” asked Dean.

“Of course. Luna and I are going together, if she makes it home by then,” she said. “Bye.”

Ginny went back to her new Quidditch friends. “Hey, thanks for the game today. It was fun,” she said, shrugging her jacket on.

“If you want to be a part of the team, you're always welcome,” offered Lewis.

“Thanks, but my calendar is pretty full, with study and my family. But call me if you get desperate,” she laughed. 

“Does that include things besides Quidditch, because I'm pretty desperate right now,” slurred Parker, winking at her.“Is it hot in here or is it just you?” He fanned himself suggestively.

Ginny smiled. “Oh sweetie, it must be you cos you just crashed and burned.” She picked up her training bag.

“What?” asked Lewis, confused. The other men were howling with laughter at her comeback. Harry was impressed how she'd handled it.

“Say Weasley, can you cook?” asked Parker, nudging Harry.

“Yeah. Not as good as my Mum, but yeah. I make a mean treacle tart,” said Ginny. “Why?”

Harry's tastebuds watered. Treacle tart was his favourite.

“Damn. I think I'm gonna have to marry you, Weasley,” sighed Parker.

“Not tonight, I'm afraid. I really need to go. I've still got an assignment I need to finish by tomorrow,” said Ginny

“Are you Apparating?” asked Harry. At her nod he got off his stool. “I'll walk you out.”

They walked out together. “You fly really well,” said Ginny. “Even Oliver said so.”

“Are the two of you together?” asked Harry.

Ginny looked surprised. “No. He's more my brother's friend, but I've known him for years.”

“What about the dark-skinned man sitting with Finnegan?” he asked.

“Dean? We went out at Hogwarts for awhile, but we were better off as friends. Merlin, it's really starting to come down now, isn't it?”she said, as they stepped outside.

Harry nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets before he did something crazy and pulled her close to him and never let her go. _'She's your student, she's your student',_ his brain chanted.

“So, what's your assignment for?” asked Harry.

“Charms. Just a half day lesson tomorrow and your class on Friday then I'm officially on a break,” she sighed. “I love Christmas, don't you?” She lifted her face to embrace the light falling snow.

Harry grunted, although Christmas had been better since celebrating it with Teddy. “Yeah, I guess.”

Ginny waited for Harry to say something, but when he didn't she gave up. “Well, I guess I better go.” She turned around but slipped on an icy patch. “Oh!”

Two strong arms grabbed her and steadied her. “I've got you,” said Harry.

“Thanks,” said Ginny, giggling. “I feel like a klutz.”

“You fly brilliantly. Lee told me about your Quidditch career,” he said.

“Oh,” said Ginny, her face dropping.

Way to go, Harry. Remind her of what she lost, he said to himself.

Ginny shrugged. She didn't want the night to end on a downer. “It just wasn't meant to be, that's all. But you, you're fearless. You really can't learn that, you either have it or you don't. And the way you caught the Snitch, I-”

“I want to catch your Snitch,” said Harry suddenly. He shook his head, that didn't even make sense. _Dumb, dumb, dumb._

Ginny put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a shiny object. “You mean this Snitch?” She caressed it and it fluttered excitedly. The guys had let her keep it for playing so well.

Harry gulped. The way her fingers were running over it and around it made him think of her caressing other things. “Quaffle! You handle the Quaffle really well,” he blurted out.

“Do I? Have you ever played Chaser? I think you could handle my Quaffle too, Harry,” she purred. She took a step closer. “I think you could shoot your Quaffle right through my hoops? I bet you could score a lot, Harry.”

Harry nodded dazedly, his eyes on her lips. All of a sudden he really wanted to play Quidditch. With her. Naked. 'Wait, was SHE talking about actual Quidditch or...other stuff?'

“Hey lovebirds, look up,” yelled Lewis, drunkenly.

They both looked up. Above them was a sprig of mistletoe. A bird flew over and settled on a branch of the tree, dislodging some snow which fell on Ginny's head.

Ginny flushed and looked down. Harry brushed the snow off her hair, amazed at how silky soft it was and how fiery it looked against the white of the snow. Unbidden, his hand came down her cheek, caressing it briefly.

Ginny leaned into his palm, then looked up and her eyes met his. Something flared in each.

“Kiss her,” yelled Parker, while Lewis made kissy noises.

Harry grimaced, and the moment was lost. Ginny stepped back from him. “I should go.”

Harry had the sudden feeling if she went, they would lose something special. “Ginny, wait!”

But it was too late. With the drunken slurs from his teammates ringing in his ears, Harry watched Ginny Apparate away.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's second year Aurors talked quietly amongst themselves, wondering what could possiby have been in the note their teacher had received only minutes earlier before rushing out.

Gawain Robards entered the room minutes later. “Mr Potter has a family situation he has to deal with, so I'll be taking your class today. Right, wands out!”

The students took out their wands, their teacher's situation forgotten.

HGHGHG

Harry Apparated to a spot outside Teddy's school. He hurried in, wondering what could possibly have happened since he dropped Teddy there just over an hour ago. He hurried up the stairs and into a classroom. It must have been morning break time, as the children had their lunchboxes open on their desk.

“Here for Teddy Lupin?” asked a young witch that Harry hadn't seen before. Harry nodded, and she pointed.

“Teddy's in twouble,” said a little boy as Harry went past. Hearing this, Harry hurried.

He went past the classroom used for the older children. There was a map of the world on a screen at the front, showing all the magical schools around the globe. The teacher stopped at Harry's disruption, and merely pointed when Harry asked the whereabouts of Teddy Lupin. Harry was getting more and more panicked by the minute, especially when he found himself in the Principal's office.

“Oh, Mr Potter,” said the receptionist, blushing furiously. “Your godson is in there, with the other student. You may go in, they're expecting you. May I get you something to drink?” She fluttered her eyelashes.

Harry shook his head impatiently.” The receptionist's smile dropped and she looked sympathetically at him, then the door.

Harry took three steps towards it and was about to open it when he heard yelling.

“I don't believe this. I hope you're talking to the other children's parents, too?”

Oh dear, this didn't sound good. Harry had his hand on the doorknob but paused.

“We just cannot condone that kind of behaviour at this school. There is no place for violence here. We have a reputation to uphold.” 'That sounded like the Deputy Principal, not the lovely and friendly Principal Figgins',thought Harry. What had Teddy done?

“I understand and agree with your stance on violence, but in this case, they are five and six year olds who were simply looking out for their friend. Tori has always been taught to stand up for herself and her friends,” said a familiar female voice, although slightly muffled. Harry wondered if it was Tori's mum.

“Teddy is my bestest friend,” said a little girl's voice. Harry smiled. That was Tori, Teddy's girlfriend.

“You've admitted some other children were teasing Teddy when he changed his hair colour, and he was getting upset. Tori asked the children to stop-”

“Yelled at them, actually,” interrupted the Deputy Principal. Harry's fists clenched. “Then threatened to hex them. 

“And then they pushed her and she fell down and started crying. Teddy then smacked the boy who pushed her,” finished the voice.Funny, Harry was sure Tori's mum had a French accent. So where did he know this one from?

Harry was surprised. Teddy had never been slapped or smacked, and was usually a well mannered child. He got a bit testy at the full moon, but Sirius and Harry just gave him a bit more attention and made sure he got a good night sleep.

“Violence at this age is most disturbing,” said the Deputy Principal.

“They made Tori cry. I had to stop them,” Harry heard Teddy say. ”I had to do something.”

“Surely they understand about Teddy's ability to change his hair colour?” asked the voice.

“Miss Weasley, I am most uncomfortable discussing Victoire with you, let alone Teddy Lupin. You are not her mother, so I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to take Victoire home, and I'll discuss it with her parents when they are able to get here.”

“This is ridiculous! Her father is away for work and her mother has just had a stressful night with a colicky new baby, that's why I came in her place,” said the woman's voice.

“Auntie Ginny's my Auntie,” said a defiant Tori.

“And my friend,” said Teddy stubbornly.

Ginny! His Ginny? Harry had heard enough. He opened the door to see Ginny standing with her hand on both children's shoulders. Everyone turned when he entered. Ginny looked startled when she saw him.

“Harry,” cried Teddy, running to him. “I didn't mean to hurt Duncan, honest.”

“It's all right, Teddy. I believe you,” said Harry, kneeling down to Teddy's level. “It's going to be all right.” He hugged the small boy.

“Mr Potter, I'm afraid we have a serious matter here. Is Mr Black on his way?” asked Mrs Ferguson.

“No, he's busy sitting on the Wizenmagot meeting today. I was supposed to be joining him after lunch,” said Harry.

“Of course,” said Mrs Ferguson, bowing slightly.

Ginny snorted. Mrs Ferguson glared at her, then smiled at Harry.

“Mr Potter, I'm afraid your little Teddy smacked another child today. Luckily there was no injury, but the other child is most distraught,” said Mrs Ferguson.

“Where is this child? Have you called his parents, too?” asked Ginny.

“I heard he was making fun of Teddy,”said Harry.

Teddy looked up to Harry and nodded. “I was telling Tori about Peter, and my hair changed the same colour as Peter. I'm sorry, Harry. I try really hard not to change at school, just like you told me to” he said.

“Duncan said it was a girl's colour and that Peter was a stupid name. I told him to stop it,” said Tori.

“Is purple a girl's colour Harry?” asked Teddy. “I told him it wasn't.”

“He wouldn't stop teasing. I told him to stop or I'd pop him,” said Tori grimly, showing a fist. Ginny quickly put it down.

“Then what happened?” asked Harry, completely blown away by the little girl's protectiveness for Teddy.

“Mr Potter, I believe-”

“I was asking the children,” said Harry, harshly. “Were you even there?”

“Well no, but Miss Wilson said-”

“Go on, kids,” said Harry, ignoring her.

“Then Cindy-Lou said I loved Teddy and our babies would have weird colour hair. I told her to take it back or I'd, I'd...” Tori's voice drifted off and she looked away guiltily. Teddy looked at her sympathetically.

“Go on, Tori,” encouraged Ginny gently.

“I'd Bat-Bogey hex her,” said Tori defiantly.

“Why, I never heard of such a thing!” gasped Mrs Ferguson.

“It's real. Auntie Gin did it to Uncle Ron,” said Tori earnestly.

Harry shot Ginny a curious look, and she just shrugged. “He deserved it. He was being a prat!”

“He was, Mister Harry, honest. Even Aunt 'Mione said so,” said Tori, looking at Harry earnestly. Harry tried not to laugh; she was as adorable as her aunt.

“So then Duncan said I was bad, and he pushed me. I felled on my bottom, and it hurt. Then Teddy smacked Duncan. He saved me,” said Tori, looking at Teddy with hero worship.

“He shouldn't have hurt Tori. She's my best friend in the whole world,” said Teddy firmly.

“Teddy's mine too,” said Tori, taking Teddy' s hand and smiling at him. 

Harry and Ginny smiled at the kids, then at each other. They all then turned to face Mrs Ferguson.

“Why isn't this Duncan boy here? He pushed my niece after teasing Teddy,” said Ginny. “Is he being punished?”

“His mother came and took him to St Mungo's to be checked out,” said Mrs Ferguson.

“Oh please, you said he wasn't injured. This Duncan kid sounds like a bully,” snorted Ginny.

“You told us you thought the other children didn't need to know about Teddy's Metamorphagus ability. Both Sirius and I didn't agree with you, and I think today has proved us correct,” said Harry, sternly.

“I thought your main concern was Teddy fitting in here at school. We discussed his need for socialisation amongst his peers last year after he started, which is why we thought it best not to let the other children know of his abnormality.”

Ginny gasped. Harry felt a fury run right through him. Items on Mrs Ferguson's desk began to rattle and shake as Harry's magic threatened to get out of control.

Mrs Ferguson seemed to realise what she said, and who she said it to. “Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply-”

“Ginny, please take the kids and wait outside. Teddy, grab your bag. You won't be returning to this school,” said Harry tightly.

Ginny took one look at his face, grabbed both children's hands and led them out the door. She shut it behind her.

Harry came out five minutes later, his face cold as steel. It softened as he looked at the children though. “Right then, time to go.”

He noticed that Ginny had Tori's bag too. “You're taking Tori home too?” he asked.

Ginny nodded. “When I tell Bill and Fleur what happened, I'm sure they'll want to remove her permanently. For now, well, there was only tomorrow left before they broke up before Christmas, anyway. She hesitated and looked at Teddy sadly. “He's Remus and Tonks son, isn't he?”

Harry nodded.

“But-but how will I give Tori her Christmas present if I don't see her tomorrow?” asked Teddy.

“I have to give Teddy his present too,” said Tori, tears welling in her eyes.

The two children hugged each other and Tori cried. Harry could see Teddy was trying not to.

“We'll work something out so you can see each other before Christmas, won't we, Harry,” said Ginny, her heart breaking at the tender scene in front of her. “But Tori, now we need to go home and see Mummy and little Domi.”

“No, I won't leave Teddy,” cried Tori, burying her golden/red hair against his chest.

“We'll run away,” said Teddy defiantly.

“Woah buddy, it' s okay. You're not in trouble and we're not punishing you by separating you. Like Ginny said, we'll make sure you see each other again,” said Harry.

Teddy clung to Tori and shook his head. Harry looked desperately at Ginny.

“Tori, maybe Teddy and Harry could come with us to the Burrow? It's Grandma's cooking day, so she'll have something yummy for lunch. What do you think?” asked Ginny, crouching down to her niece.

Tori lifted her head off Teddy's chest. “Really? Oh Teddy, please come. The Burrow is great, and my Grandma makes the bestest food,” she said hopefully.

Teddy looked up to Harry. “Can we, Harry. Please? I wanna go to the Burrow.”

Ginny stood. “Are you free? I know you don't know me or my family well, but I can take Teddy with me if you have to get back to the Ministry. We'll stay there all day and you can come through anytime. I hate to see them upset if we separate them.” 

Harry hesitated. He and Sirius had very few people they trusted, let alone people they let into Teddy's and theirs lives.

“I'm sure Kingsley would verify my family if you wanted to ask him,” said Ginny, the hurt of his indecision evident in her eyes.

“I'll just Apparate back to the Ministry to let my boss know what's going on. Come on Teddy,” said Harry.

“But we'll go to the Burrow after, right?” asked Teddy, looking worriedly at Tori.

Tori nodded. “Uncle Kingsy is nice, and he always gives me a lollipop. Hurry back, I'll be waiting for you, Teddy.”

“We won't be long,” said Harry. Hell, if Tori called the Minister for Magic 'Uncle', it was probably a waste of time, but Harry would never be too careful when it came to Teddy's safety.

Ginny nodded and picked Tori up. They walked to the Apparition point, singing a silly song. Tori giggled and Ginny kissed her tenderly. The love she had for her niece was evident.

“Tori 'n me are gonna get married,” announced Teddy. “So it's good I can meet her family. That's how it goes, isn't it, Harry?”

Harry smiled down at his godson. “Don't ask me, Teddy. You're way ahead of me, kid.” He patted the boy on his shoulder as they followed the girls to the Apparition point.

HGHGHG

Harry was surprised by what he'd learned from Kingsley and was still deep in thought about what he'd learned when he flooed into the Burrow.

“Tori, I'm here, I'm here,” called Teddy excitedly.

“Teddy, you were gone FOREVER!” said Tori, dramatically.

“That's cos we went home first. Look, I brought Peter to show you,” he announced. He pulled the small Pygmy Puff out of his pocket. Tori squealed in excitement and dragged them both into the lounge.

“Hello there. I'm Molly Weasley.”

Harry turned to see a small woman with the friendlist face he had ever seen. This was Molly Weasley, matriarch of the Weasley family that had helped so many people flee London at the height of Voldemort's bid for power? She headed a family who all all been involved in the Order in one way or another. Hell, even Ginny had helped smuggle students out of Hogwarts. This petite witch was Molly Weasley?

“Hello, I'm Harry. It's very nice to meet you,” he said, holding out his hand.

She took it. “Ginny was just telling us what happened at Tori's school. Nasty business. It's how prejudice can be spread at such a young age,” she said. “Remus and Tonks wouldn't have wanted that for their son.”

“That Deputy Pricipal is just lucky she got me and not Sirius. I hate to think what he would have done,” said Harry.

“Oh, I suppose he's sitting on the Wizenmagot today. Last session of the year, right?” asked Molly.

“Yes, I was supposed to join him after lunch. I had an early class,” said Harry. He nearly jumped when the floo behind him flared. He moved aside to let a lanky young man of similar age to himself step out.

“Hey Mum, what's for tea? Hermione's working late tonight and -oh, sorry, didn't know you had company. Hi, I'm Ron Weasley,” he said, extending his hand.

“Hi, I'm Harry,” said Harry, shaking his hand.

“Uncle Ron, come and see Peter,” called Tori.

Harry watched the young man named Ron go into the lounge with the children. “Hi Peter,” he said to Teddy.

Both children giggled. “He's not Peter, silly Uncle Ron. That's Peter,” said Tori pointing.

“Aw, he's cute. Hey Gin, remember the Pygmy Puff you had, what was his name again?” called Ron.

“Arnold,” called Ginny, cutting some sandwiches for the children.

“So what's your name, buddy?” Ron asked Teddy.

Teddy's hair colour changed to turquoise “Um, Teddy,” he said, shyly.

Ron held his hand out. “Hiya, Teddy. Any friend of Tori's is a friend of mine. Do you know how to play chess?”

Teddy shook his head.

“Know how to play Exploding Snap?” Ron asked.

Teddy nodded.

“Uncle Ron, Teddy's here to play wiv me,”pouted Tori. “You can go play with Mister Harry.”

“You can all go wash your hands for lunch. Yes, you too Ron,” said Ginny sternly, with a twinkle in her eye.

Ron winked at the kids. “Aw Gin, do I hafta?”

Tori huffed. “Come on, Uncle Ron. I need to show Teddy where to go, so you can come too.”

Harry, Ginny and Molly tried not to laugh as Tori took them both by the hands and up the stairs.

The floo flared again and another man stepped out.”Ginny? Tori?” he called, before even stepping out.

“Bill, you're back!” said Molly, hugging her eldest son. He hugged her back but was looking at Ginny over her shoulder.

“Fleur got your Patronus. What happened?” asked Bill. He looked around. “Where's Tori?”

“How long have you been able to cast a Patronus?” asked Harry. Some of his second year Aurors still struggled.

Ginny shrugged and nodded. “Since my sixth year. Remus taught me, actually. Tori is upstairs washing her hands for lunch.”

“How's Fleur and little Dominique doing, darling?” asked Molly, pouring him a cup of tea.

“Better. Now I'm home, I'll take some time off and I'll be able to help Fleur with the girls,” said Bill. 

“I'll be free after tomorrow, Bill. I can help out,” said Ginny. She then quickly explained to Bill what happened at the school before the children came back downstairs. Bill was furious.

“Papa, you're back!” cried Tori, letting go of Teddy' hand and running to Bill, who caught her and lifted her up. 

Bill kissed her cheek and hugged her hard. “How's my best girl?” he said. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Papa. Maman and Domi did too. They were both crying lots while you were away. Papa, something bad happened at school today,” said Tori.

“I know, Sweetheart, Auntie Gin was just telling me about it.You won't be going back there ever again,” said Bill.

Tori hugged her father, then remembered Teddy. “Papa, look, it's Teddy. He's my bestest friend in the whole world,” she announced. “Oh, and that's Mister Harry.”

Harry grinned. “Hi, I'm Teddy's godfather,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Teddy is Remus' son, Bill,” said Ginny quietly from behind Harry. Remus had helped Bill deal with being bitten by Fenrir Greyback. Luckily Bill didn't change at the full moon, but Remus' had been the only one who understood how Bill felt, and the two men had become close in the short time before Remus' death

Bill drew in a short breath of air as he looked at Teddy. “Hello Teddy, it's nice to meet you. Tori's told me lots of nice things about you. Thanks for helping her today.”

Teddy's hair changed to Weasley red as he flushed in embarassment. “S'ok.”

“We're getting married, Papa,” announced Tori.

“Tori, I'm s'posed to ask your Papa first,” said Teddy, crossly.

“Oh,” gasped Tori, her hand over her mouth, “I forgot.”

“Not today, I hope,” said Bill.

“Silly Papa, of course not. I'm only five,” giggled Tori.

“And I'm only seven,” said Teddy, “well, nearly,” he added as Harry raised his eyebrows at him.

“All right then, everyone have a seat. Where is Ronald? Ron-ald,” called Molly.

“He's probably looking for the secret stash of chocolate frogs he had in his room,” said Ginny, handing Teddy, then Tori a sandwich. It was the biggest sandwich Harry had ever seen. Teddy looked a bit overwhelmed, but Tori took it in her stride.

“Had, Ginevra?” asked Molly, sternly.

Ginevra? wondered Harry.

Ginny frowned at her mother for using her full name. “Yes, Mother,” she emphasised.. “Had. I may have mentioned it to Bill and George last Sunday. I'm sure they were happy to let Percy, Audrey, Angelina and Hermione know too. You know us Weasleys, we love our chocolate”

Ron came downstairs, looking confused.”Mum, has anyone been in my old room?” he asked.

Teddy and Harry looked at each other nervously, wondering what was going to happen.

“Not that I've seen, dear,” said Molly, smoothly. She winked at Teddy, who grinned and relaxed.

“Funny, I could have sworn I-never mind. Heyy Gin, George said you played Quidditch with some of Lee's Ministry friends yesterday.”

“Yes, I did. George, Lee, Ollie and I filled in for some people out sick and injured. I think most of them work for the DMLE, like Harry,” said Ginny.

“Oh?” asked Ron. Harry nodded. Ron looked out the window. “Well, looks like we won't be playing Quidditch on Christmas Day. Guess we'll just have to have a snowball fight instead. Tori, you can be on my team” he said.

Teddy looked longingly at Ron. Tori must have noticed. “You can come too, Teddy, can't he Uncle Ron?”

Ron was about to open his mouth when Bill interrupted. “Never mind that, what are we going to do about Tori and school?” he asked.

“Simple, I'll homeschool her here. It was good enough for you and your brothers and sister, and it will be good enough for your daughter and any of my grandchildren,” said Molly. “But you probably should discuss it with Fleur first.”

“My lesson load is lighter next term. I can help too, Mum,” said Ginny.

Tori put her glass of pumpkin juice down. “But what about Teddy? He can come too, right?” She looked at all the grownups, quickly grabbing Teddy's hand, less they be separated again.

“Can I, Harry? Please?” asked Teddy, looking at his godfather.

“I'm sorry, Teddy,” said Harry, shaking his head. “We'll find somewhere nice for you to go, and we'll make sure you can stay in touch with Tori, if Tori's parents don't mind,” he added, looking at Bill.

“Nonsense. If I'm teaching Tori I can teach Teddy as well. Really, it's no problem,” said Molly.

Teddy and Tori swung their pleading eyes to Harry. “Well, I'll have to discuss it with Sirius, he's Teddy's guardian. He'll probably want to come over and see you, discuss payment and such,” said Harry.

“Well, why don't you come over Christmas Day? And you can tell Sirius Black if he even dares to mention payment to me, he'll be cleaning out my chicken coop - without magic!!” said Molly firmly. “End of discussion.” She stood up, sweet as anything. “Now, who wants dessert? I made a treacle tart.” 

Molly bustled off, pulling out plates. Tori and Teddy looked mighty happy with how things had gone, and Ginny smiled at Harry. Harry was stunned and amused at the thought of Sirius cleaning out a chicken coop by hand.

“So Gin, you going out with Dean, Nev and the others tonight?” asked Ron.

Ginny shook her head. “No, I've got an early class tomorrow, and the teacher is a tyrant. I wouldn't want to be late,” she said, tongue in cheek. Harry chuckled quietly.

“Like our teacher,” said Tori, nodding.

“Oh, much worse,” teased Ginny, with a side look at Harry.

“You could come and learn with us and Grandma Molly,” said Teddy. Molly smiled at the boy and gave him an extra big piece of tart.

“Thank you Teddy, but tomorrow is my last lesson with him. I think I can put up with him for one more lesson,” said Ginny, looking at the little boy. How had she not seen how like Remus he was? Of course, being a Metamorphagus was all Tonks, but in everything else he was all Remus.

Ginny sighed. Remus and Tonks had had been brilliant teachers and she had even considered Tonks a friend. She missed them both terribly.

Harry's hand covered hers. “All right?” he asked quietly.

Ginny nodded, and he squeezed her hand, then took his away. Immediately Ginny felt berefit.

The floo flared and an older man came out.”Arthur? You're early,” said Molly, in surprise.

“Yes, well, the Wizenmagot finished early, and I was feeling a bit under the weather, so I thought I'd come home. Any Pepper-Up Potion, love?” he asked. He kissed her cheek, then Ginny's, then Tori's. He gave Tori an extra kiss. “To take home for Domi.” She giggled and nodded.

Arthur then saw Teddy. “Well, hello. You're not one of mine.” He stuck out his hand.

“Hi, I'm Teddy,” said Teddy, gaining in confidence among this big family.”I like your house.” He shook Arthur's hand.

Arthur beamed. “Do you really? I'm glad. I like it too.”

“Grandpa, me 'n Teddy are going to come here for school every day,” said Tori.

Arthur looked at Molly and Bill to confirm. “Splendid! It will be nice to have some young ones around again. Of course, Gin will always be my baby girl,” he teased.

“Dad,” growled Ginny affectionately. She looked at him.”Are you sure you're okay? You look a bit grey.”

“A dose of this and a lie down and I'll be as right as rain,” said Arthur, tipping his head back as he downed the Pepper-Up potion. “Ah, thanks, love.” Molly beamed and went to make him a cup of tea.

He finally noticed Harry. “Merlin's beard. Harry Potter.”

Everyone was quiet. Ron looked at him in surprise. “Are you really?” he asked.

“Yeah,” sighed Harry, lifting his fringe to show his scar. He hadn't had to do that in a very long time, and strangely, it didn't bother him to do it today.

“Bloody hell,” said Ron. “You are, too.”

“Ronald, language!” snapped Molly, flicking her tea towel at him. He yelped and flushed at Harry. “Sorry.”

The children giggled.

Bill and Ron were still looking at him.”Geez, you just look so...normal,”said Ron.

“He is normal, Ron,” snapped Ginny. Harry and Molly looked at her, the latter with interest.

“So what are you doing with yourself? What does a hero do after he's defeated the biggest baddest wizard?” asked Ron.

“I train the new Aurors. And I'm no hero,” said Harry quietly.

Ron shifted uncomfortably, aware that Ginny was glaring at him. “Er, right. Still, wait till Hermione finds out I met you,” he said.

Ginny rolled her eyes.Bill looked amused.

“Hermione? Do you mean Hermione Granger? I've met her, actually. Nice lady, very smart,” said Harry, glad to get away from the whole 'hero' rubbish.

“Very smart? You have no idea,” scoffed Ginny. “A lot of us wouldn't have survived that year at Hogwarts without her. She's a bloody genius!”

“Language, Ginevra,” said Molly, flicking her tea-towel at Ginny.

'Ginevra?' mouthed Harry to Ginny. She screwed up her nose at him and he grinned.

“So, shall we start lessons here after Christmas?” asked Bill, looking at his mother.

“That's fine, dear. Harry, if you and Sirius need us next week, you're welcome to bring Teddy here. I daresay I can find things for him to do around here,” said Molly.

“Thank you, Mrs Weasley. I do need to discuss this with Sirius first, though. I'm sure he'll be in touch with you, he's sure to have questions,” said Harry.

“That's fine, dear. It's been ages since I've seen Sirius. Probably...oh yes, after the battle. You know,” she said, meaningful, looking at Teddy sadly.

Harry instantly guessed she meant Remus and Tonk's funerals. There'd been so many people there that day, and Harry hardly knew any of them. He'd let Sirius greet them all, preferring to stay close to Teddy and Andromeda. He wondered if Ginny had been there.

He stood up. “We really should go,” he said. “Mr Weasley mentioned the Wizenmagot finished early, so Sirius may be home already. Come on Teddy,” he called.

He looked to the lounge, where Tori and Teddy were playing with Peter. Teddy picked Peter up and came over to Harry. “But we'll come back, right?” he asked.

“We have to go home and talk to Sirius about this, Teddy, that's all,” said Harry.

“I can come too. I'm a good talker,” said Tori. She batted her eyelashes at Harry.

“Sorry Tori, Maman wants me to bring you home. Besides, I brought you a present from Egypt,” he said.

Tori looked torn. She wanted her present but she wanted to stay with Teddy too. The look on her Papa's face told her exactly what was going to happen. “Okay, but I hafta see Teddy soon,” she said firmly.

“Bye Tori,” said Teddy, looking glum.

“Bye Teddy,” said Tori, looking sad.

“Oh, bring them both here tomorrow,” said Molly. “We'll do some cooking for Christmas. I can always use more helpers.”

Tori and Teddy looked happier.

“I''ll come help too, Mum,” said Ron.

Molly shook her head. “I'm sure you must be very busy at the store, Ronald. All the Hogwarts students are home now, aren't they?”

“They get in tomorrow,” said Ginny.

“Besides, I know what your idea of helping is. The taste tester! Then I turn my back and they're all gone and I have to make another batch,” said Molly sternly to Ron.

“It's okay, Grandma. Teddy and I can be taste testers,” said Tori.

“Thanks,” said Ron, grumpily.

Tori crooked her finger to him and he leaned down. “I'll save you something yummy. I know where your hiding place is, Auntie Gin showded me,” she whispered loudly.

Ron glared at Ginny, but kissed Tori's cheek. “That's my girl,” he said. 

“No, Tori's mine,” snapped Teddy. “You can't have her.”

“Teddy!” said Harry, quite surprised.

“It's okay, Teddy. Uncle Ron has Aunt Hermione,” said Ginny, soothingly.

“Okay then,” said Teddy, crossing his arms and shooting Ron a disgruntled look. Ron merely looked amused.

“We should go. Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, thank you for your hospitality. As I said, I'm sure Sirius will be in touch later,” said Harry.

He picked up Teddy, despite knowing the boy didn't like it anymore and they got in the floo. The last thing Harry heard was Ron asking Ginny again about men named Dean and Neville.


	6. Friday

Harry tried to see Ginny before the class started, but she was nowhere to be found. He looked in the gym and even asked another witch to check the witches locker room. She gave him a strange look but did as he asked, only to report that Ginny wasn't in there. 

Harry had passed the other Curse-breakers that Ginny usually hung around with, including Finnegan, but she wasn't with them. He checked his watch and cursed. He had to get to his office to get things prepared for the morning's lesson.

At nine o'clock, the door opened and his students started walking in. He kept his head down, somehow knowing he'd know when she walked in. When a couple of minutes passed and no-one else entered, Harry looked up. She wasn't there.

He stood up from his desk and moved to shut the door. Just as he did, Ginny tried to slip in. 

“Sorry. I'm sorry I'm late,” she said, squeezing past him and heading for her usual chair. Harry saw Seamus speak to her in a low voice, but Ginny just shook her head, placed her bag on the floor, shrugged off her jacket and sat. 

He noticed she had bags under her eyes and they were red-rimmed. Her hair looked like it possibly hadn't been brushed, but gathered back and put in a bun, held by her wand. Merlin, was she hungover? Had she had a wild night on the town with those guys her brother had mentioned...Neville and Dean?

“Well, now that Miss Weasley has seen fit to join us, we'll be having a discussion on the Unforgiveable curses,” said Harry curtly. 

Ginny froze, then lowered her head, on the pretense of checking her book. Next to her, Finnegan frowned at Harry, then looked worriedly at Ginny.

The discussion was lively, as it usually was, but Ginny didn't participate. Her head stayed down for most of the lesson, and on the two ocassions that Harry called on her, she either said she didn't know, or Finnegan jumped in and answered for her. Harry also noticed she kept glancing at the clock.

With five minutes to go, Harry stopped the discussion. “I can see that some of you appear quite anxious for our last lesson to be over,” at this Ginny flushed, “but I just wanted a chance to tell you all how well you've done in my class this term. To the Curse-breakers, you fitted in well with the Aurors, and I think you've only enhanced our defense class, so well done. Best of luck for the future.”

They all clapped. Ginny smiled slightly, before her eyes clouded over again.

Braxton raised his hand. “Thanks, Mr Potter, you've been an ace teacher. We're having a small get together tomorrow night at the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate getting through another block of training. You're welcome to join us,” he offered.

“Oh yes, please come, Sir,” said Claire, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Why did so many witches flutter their eyelashes at him? he wondered. Ginny never did. Speaking of, he turned to look at her, but her head was down again.

“Thank you, I'll try to make it,” said Harry, non commitedly. He looked at the clock. “Well, I guess you can go. I'll send your evaluations out by owl next week, and Gringott's will also be getting a copy. For now, I wish you all a Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas, Sir. Happy Christmas, Mr Potter,” they cried as they began packing up their bags and putting on their coats and scarves.

Harry went back to his desk and shuffled his papers. He saw Finnegan go to Ginny and rub her back. Prat. He wondered if there still time to change his evaluation.

Ginny stood and put her jacket on. Finnegan said something and started to leave. Ginny picked up her bag and went to follow him.

Harry couldn't let her leave like that. “Weasley, a minute?”

Ginny hesitated, and for a minute Harry wasn't sure she was going to stop. Finnegan stopped too, and looked between Harry and Ginny. Harry raised his eyebrows at him. “Yes, Finnegan?”

Seamus looked at Ginny. “I'll go get you a hot chocolate,” he said softly.

“Thanks Shay,” said Ginny.

Seamus left, leaving the door ajar.

Harry came closer to her, noticing the way she was taut. “What was that about today, Ginny? You were late, then you put in a half assed effort. You may as well have stayed home. Were you out partying hard with your friends?” he asked tightly.

Ginny gasped. “No, I-”

Kingsley poked his head in, knocking on the door as he did. “Ah Ginny, glad I caught you. I just heard about Arthur? How is he?”

Ginny was still stunned by Harry's accusation. She slowly turned to look at Kingsley. “When I left he was sleeping peacefully. The healers said it was a good sign. I'm heading back there soon,” she said tiredly.

“Healers?” asked Harry.

“Arthur, Ginny's dad, collapsed at home last night. The whole family has been at St Mungo's all night, by Molly's side. I'm impressed that you even made it in today, Ginny. I'm sure you are too, Harry,” said Kingsley.

Harry nodded without saying a word. Poor Mr and Mrs Weasley. Poor Ginny!

“Please give Molly my best wishes. I'll pop over and see Arthur when he's stronger,” said Kingsley.

“Thank you, I will. Please excuse me,” said Ginny, rushing out.

Both men watched her go. “Looks like hell. She must have come straight from the hospital to your class. That's dedication for you. They're a good family, the Weasleys, like I told you yesterday. Top notch people,” said Kingsley, admiringly.

“Yeah, I met some of them yesterday,” said Harry, feeling terrible.

“I read your evaluations. Ginny would make a terrific Auror, don't you think?” asked Kingsley.

“Yes, I spoke to her about it, but she's not interested. Sorry, Kingsley, will you excuse me? I really have to go,” said Harry. He needed to find Ginny. He owed her an apology.

“Sure, sure. We'll get together soon,” said Kingsley, as Harry ran off.

He looked left and right, but saw no signs of her. He passed various students. “Have you seen Ginny Weasley?” he asked, one after the other.

Finally one pointed. “I saw her heading that way. She looked upset.”

“Thanks,” said Harry, rushing off.

He raced around a corner, seeing her tell tale red hair as she ran into a classroom. It had fallen out of her bun. He ran to the door and looked in. She was in there, crying softly.

He knocked on the door and entered. “Ginny, I'm so sorry.”

Ginny dabbed at her eyes. “You didn't know,” she said thickly.

He came over to her, longing to take her in his arms. “How's your Dad. What happened?” he asked. He remembered Ginny saying he looked grey, and the older man himself said he wasn't feeling well.

Ginny shrugged, tears coming to her eyes. “George and Angelina brought little Freddy to tea, and Ron was there too. Dad was quiet, and didn't eat much. Everyone left and we went to bed and then, I don't know what time it was, but I heard a thud and then Mum cried out, and Dad had fallen out of bed,” sobbed Ginny.

“Ssh, it's okay,” said Harry, tenderly. He took her in his arms and she buried her head against his chest. 

“I was so scared. He's my Dad, nothing bad's allowed to happen to him. Not for a hundred more years, at least,” she said, sniffling.

Harry smiled. She sounded like little Tori. He stroked Ginny's hair as he held her. “Is he going to be okay?” he asked.

Ginny nodded shakily. “It was touch and go for awhile, but they said if he made it through the night it would be a good sign. So I couldn't leave, could I?” she asked, rhetorically, sobbing again.

“Of course not. You did the right thing, staying with your Mum and your family,” agreed Harry. “They needed you.”

She cried some more, and Harry held her, even rocking her slightly. He leaned his head against hers. She fitted his body so well and holding her just felt so right.

“Why did you come to class today? You must have known we weren't going to be doing anything much. It's the last day,” he said gently.

“I wanted to see you. I don't know when I'll see you again after today.” she said softly. She burrowed harder against him, needing to be close. He sucked in a breath after hearing her comment and his heart leapt. She wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her!

Her head was resting on his shoulder, and if she just moved closer, her lips would be against his throat, skin to skin. As if they were both aware of that, they pulled apart.

Ginny looked up at him. Her eyes were watery and red and her hair a mess. She had never looked more vulnerable. He ached to kiss her.

Harry looked down at her. His eyes burned, and she longed to run her fingers through his hair. He had never looked more desirable. She ached for his touch.

Harry lowered his head. Ginny lifted hers. Their mouths hovered ever so close, both waiting...wanting.

Harry pulled away. “I can't. I...I'm sorry. I can't.”

Ginny's eyes filled with tears again. “I understand,” she whispered. She grabbed her bag and left hurriedly.

Left Harry standing there, alone.

Cursing himself for being so damn noble.

 

HGHGHG

Sirius was preparing dinner when he heard the front door open. “Hey, that you?”

“Yeah,” said Harry, glumly. He hung his jacket and scarf up and walked into the lounge, falling onto the couch.

“You okay?” asked Sirius, walking into the loungeroom.

“Nope,” said Harry. “I'm in trouble.”

“Oh?” asked Sirius in alarm.

“Yes, trouble with a capital G. That's G for Ginny. G for gorgeous. G for great. G for-”

“I get the drift,” said Sirius, amused. “Ginny Weasley, I assume.”

Harry sighed and nodded. “Did you hear about her dad?”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, Bill Weasley owled me. Teddy was supposed to go to Molly's today. He spent the day at Bill's instead.”

“He'd like that, seeing Tori's house,” said Harry, glumly.

“Do you have any updates on Arthur? I owled my best wishes to Molly,” said Sirius.

“He made it through the night, which apparantly was a good sign,” sighed Harry. “The family stayed there with Mrs Weasley. Damnit, she shouldn't have come to class. Why the hell did I have to be an ass to her?” he yelled in frustration.

“Why were you an ass to her?” asked Sirius in surprise.

“She was late, and I thought she'd been out partying with these two other blokes, and she wasn't herself, and I-”

“Harry, why would it bother you if she was out with these other guys?” asked Sirius.

“Because I think I love her,” sighed Harry.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. “You think? What, you don't know?”

Harry sat up, annoyed that Sirius thought this was funny. “Okay, well, she's smart, funny, intelligent. Easy to talk to, and a good listener. She's sassy and bossy, and has the goods to back it up.”

“Okay,” said Sirius, still not seeing the problem.

“She has lots of friends, a lot of which are blokes. You've seen her with Teddy. She loves him and he loves her,” said Harry.

“Well, Teddy already has a girlfriend, so you're safe with him,” said Sirius.

“Damnit, you think this is funny? She's bloody perfect for me, all right!” yelled Harry. “She's sexy as hell, she plays Quidditch, Merlin, you should have seen her fly, Sirius. All the guys on the team thought she was brilliant, and I wanted to hex them all and tell them she's mine, but she's not,” he wailed.

“So. Make her yours,” said Sirius.

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't think of anything to say. “She knew Remus and Tonks at Hogwarts,” he said sadly.

Sirius nodded. “Bill mentioned Remus too. Bill was attacked by Greyback. He doesn't turn at the full moon, but said Remus was a great help to him after the attack. He told me Tonks and Ginny were pretty close, and how upset she was when they died.”

“How have we never met before? She's tangled up in every part of my life already,” moaned Harry. 

“How does she kiss?” asked Sirius, interestedly.

“We haven't,” said Harry, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “ We nearly did today, but I-I couldn't. She's my student, Sirius.”

“I thought today was the last day,” said Sirius.

Harry frowned. “It is, but the evaluations haven't gone out yet. She deserved her brilliant report, and I won't have anyone saying anything bad about her if we got together now.”

“What about your reputation. That could be damaged too,” said Sirius.

“Oh, pfft,” said Harry, waving his hand dismissively. “This is Ginny's career we're talking about.”

“So, when do the evaluations go out?” asked Sirius.

“Probably next week, Tuesday or Wednesday,” sighed Harry.

“That's not long. I'm sure she can wait a few more days,” said Sirius.

“I don't want to wait a few more days,” emphasised Harry. “It's like, she's everything I ever wanted, and she's just out of my reach. I want to be there for her. You must have seen how close her family is. This thing with her dad is killing her, and I can't help her.”

“She'll understand, Harry,” said Sirius, feeling bad that he hadn't taken this more seriously. He could see this was really upsetting Harry.

“I just feel that...every moment I'm not with her is a moment I'm wasting. A moment I can't get back,” said Harry, desperate to make Sirius understand.

“And to think a week ago you'd given up on love,” smirked Sirius. “Look how far you've fallen, and fallen fast.”

“I know,” said Harry, grumpily. “Brilliant, isn't it?”

The floo flared and Teddy came out, followed by a tired looking Bill. “Hey, how's Arthur?” asked Sirius.

“He's out of danger. Gin and George are with him now, while Mum went home to grab a sleep and shower. She'll head back there later. Ron will probably stay with her tonight. Percy will take over in the morning,” said Bill, tiredly.

“It's good that Molly has you all there to help,” said Sirius, soothingly.

Teddy sat next to Harry. “Hey Teddy, have fun today?”he asked the boy.

“I went to Tori's house, and I saw her baby sister. Can we get a baby sister, Harry?” he asked earnestly.

Bill laughed. “You're lucky, Teddy. Today was one of the first days Dominique has slept well,” he said. “I have to go, I'm expecting a firecall from my brother Charlie. He's in Romania, and doesn't yet know what happened to Dad.”

“It'll be a shock. If there's anything Harry or I can do, please just let us know,” said Sirius.

“Thanks, we appreciate it. I know Mum said Teddy could come to hers next week, but he's more than welcome to come to ours again. I'll be home and Ginny already told the kids she'd take them somewhere for a treat. I suspect Floreans, she loves their ice-cream,” said Bill, with a chuckle.

“I know,” said Teddy and Sirius together. They looked at each other and smiled. 

“Thanks Bill. We'll check our schedules and let you know. Likewise, if you need us to watch Tori, I think someone would like that, wouldn't you, Teddy?” asked Sirius.

Teddy nodded keenly.

“Well, I better go,” said Bill.

“Bill!” called Harry.

Bill stopped and turned.

“How is Ginny?” he asked.

Bill sighed. “I don't know. This thing with Dad has really shaken her, but I get the feeling there's something else. She's always been close with Dad, but still...” he shook his head as if trying to figure it out.

Sirius shot Harry a look. “Well, please give Arthur our best wishes for a speedy recovery, and again, tell Molly we're here to help in any way.”

“Thanks. It's times like these friends and family are important. We'll be in touch. Bye Teddy, Harry,” said Bill as he got into the floo. He called out “Shell Cottage”, and he disappeared amongst the flames.

Harry sighed.

“What's wrong, Harry?” asked Teddy.

“He's got girl trouble,” smirked Sirius. Harry shot him a dirty look.

“Me too,” sighed Teddy. “I need to go to Digon Alley.”

“What for?” asked Sirius.

“It's a secret,” said Teddy. He looked at them both. “Can I?”

“I can take him tomorrow,” Harry told Sirius. Sirius nodded, still looking at Teddy.

“I need more money. Is there any chores I can do tonight?” asked Teddy.

“How much do you need?” asked Harry.

“One sickle,” said Teddy. “I have two knuts left from when I buyed Peter.”

“Bought,” corrected Harry.

“I suppose you can help me with dinner. You can set the table and do some dishes,” said Sirius. “We'll make it an advance on next weeks pocket money.”

“Thanks,” said Teddy, cheering up. He looked at Harry. “What's your girl trouble?”

“He thinks he's in love,” said Sirius, “but they can't be together.”

“Yet,” clarified Harry.

Teddy frowned, looking at Harry. “Is she pretty?”

“Gorgeous,” said Harry, instantly.

“Do you think about her lots?” asked Teddy.

“All day,” said Harry. And the hottest thoughts at night, but he wasn't going to share that with Teddy.

“Do you like her family?” asked Teddy.

“Yeah, they're great,” said Harry. He looked forward to meeting the rest of them.

“Does your friends like her?” asked Teddy.

Harry nodded, thinking about the Quidditch match.

“Do you like the same things?” asked Teddy.

Harry sighed. “Quidditch, treacle tart, ice-cream, you! Yeah, we do.”

“Does your tummy get squirmy when you see her, or when she smiles at you?” asked Teddy.

Harry smiled at the boy. “Yeah, I think it does,” he said softly.

“Do you just want to hold her cos it makes you feel like she's someone just for you?” asked Teddy.

“Yes, that's it exactly,” gasped Harry.

Teddy shrugged. “Yep, you love her.” He patted Harry on his arm.

“Great! Even a six year old knows I love her,” growled Harry.

“I knew I loved Tori the minute I saw her,” said Teddy, matter of factly.

“Love?. You love Tori?” gasped Harry, shooting a look at Sirius.

Teddy shrugged again. “Sure.I'm gonna marry her one day.” He got off the couch and went into the kitchen. “Come on, Siri.”

Sirius and Harry got up and went into the kitchen. “Let me get this straight.You know you love Tori and you're going to marry her,” clarified Harry to Teddy.

“Yeah. What's for tea?” asked Teddy.

“How do you know? You're six!” said Harry, sinking down on to a chair.

“So? When I saw her, I just knew. I'm happy when I'm with her, and I want to be happy all the time,” said Teddy, logically. He looked at Harry. “Aren't you happiest with your girlfriend?”

“Well, we haven't really spent much time together, just the two of us,” said Harry.

“You should. It's better being together,” said Teddy knowingly.

“So do you love Tori more than me and Harry?” asked Sirius, teasingly.

Teddy thought about it for a minute. “No, not more, just different.” He looked at Harry. “Are you sure you love her?”

“Pretty sure,” said Harry.

Teddy looked sad. “Oh, me and Tori thought you should love Ginny.” He turned to the fridge.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. “Out of the mouths of babes,” he said quietly.

Harry was stunned. “Why-why would you both think that?” he asked curiously.

Teddy stopped what he was doing and looked thoughtful. “Cos me and Tori love you both and think you would be really good together. Guess we were wrong.”

“So, you and Tori aren't getting married any time soon, right?” asked Sirius.

Teddy scoffed. “Course not. We'll get married when I'm eleven. That way, Tori has to come to Hogwarts with me, cos, you know, she's my wife. We're never gonna be apart.”

“How old are you again?” quipped Sirius.

“Six,” grinned Teddy.

“Imagine if you met Gi, er, your girlfriend when she was only six,” said Sirius to Harry.

Harry was imagining it.“I never would have been as lonely,” he said.

Sirius felt bad. “I'm sorry Cub, I know I wasn't enough for you,” he began.

“No,” said Harry, hurriedly. “You were great. It's just that I never had friends my own age. I envy Teddy, thinking he's found love at such a young age. If I had her in my life back then...” 

“Well,” said Teddy, interrupting his thoughts. “What are you waiting for?”

“It's not that easy. I just need to wait a few days. Just a few days and we can be together,” said Harry, trying to be positive. He smiled dreamily, imagining many different scenarios of them getting together.

“Merlin, he's got it bad,” said Sirius to Teddy.

Teddy looked at Sirius. “Wait till it's your turn, Siri,” he said, knowingly.

Sirius felt a sense of foreboding.


	7. Yule Ball

Harry and Sirius entered the Ministry's ball room.Both wore their best dress robes as they waited to be announced. Harry fidgeted nervously.

“Will you relax?” whispered Sirius.

“What if she changed her mind and didn't come to this, too,” said Harry.

Harry had gone to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate with the Curse-breaker group. He'd been told that Ginny was 'probably' coming but she didn't show up. Harry had stayed with them for an hour before making his way home, despondent. Then he'd heard the evaluations had been held up and not been delivered until Friday. So he'd decided to make his move at the Ball. It had been a very long week!

“Well, when I dropped Teddy to Shell Cottage earlier, Bill assured me that Ginny was going tonight. In fact, his wife Fleur was over at the Burrow, helping all her sisters-in-law get ready,” said Sirius.

“Are you sure you don't mind leaving early to pick up Teddy?” asked Harry. “If Ginny's not here, or it doesn't go well, come find me and I'll leave with you,” he said. “It is Christmas Eve, after all.”

“It's going to go fine, Harry. Just do everything Teddy told you to do,” smirked Sirius.

Harry shot him a look. “Ha, ha, very bloody funny,” he said glumly.

Sirius shrugged. “Out of the three of us, who's spending the night in front of a fire with his girlfriend?” he asked wryly.

“Point,” acknowledged Harry, walking down the stairs as their names were announced. He scanned the room. “Can you see her?”

Sirius looked around. “Merlin, every witch and her mother is here,” he said, slightly alarmed at the predatorial looks they were getting. Both of them!

“Yeah, and they're all fluttering their eyelashes. What's up with that, anyway? Wait, there's Ron Weasley! I'll start with him,” said Harry, determinedly. He patted Sirius on the back and headed off, thankful that Ron was so tall. 

He moved quickly, not letting anyone stop him, although many tried. “Mr Potter, it's-” they'd start to say, but Harry would be gone “-an honour,” they'd finish, talking to thin air.

“Ron, hi, it's me, Harry. How are you?” asked Harry, holding out his hand.

“Hey Harry, hi. You said you've met my wife, Hermione. Hermione look, it's Harry,” said Ron, proudly introducing his wife after shaking Harry's hand.

Harry was surprised at how different Hermione looked from when she was at work. “Hi, great to see you again,” he said. “You look lovely.

“Thank you, and it's good to see you, too,” said Hermione. “Quite a crowd tonight. Are you here alone?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, but I'm hoping to see someone here, actually. Ron, how's your Dad?”

“Good. He came home from the hospital yesterday. Charlie's with him and Mum now,” said Ron.

“Charlie's your brother from Romania, right? He's home for Christmas?” asked Harry.

“Yeah, he usually comes home, but he got in last Saturday, because of Dad. Ginny asked him to come home as soon as he could, and he has a hard time saying no to Ginny. Hey, we all do,” said Ron, good-naturedly. “Little sisters,” he shrugged.

“Last Saturday? So that's why Ginny didn't go to the party with her group?” asked Harry.

“We told her to, but she said she'd rather visit Arthur, then be home with the family. We spent the night playing cards, and just talking, you know. She didn't miss anything important, did she?” asked Hermione.

“No, no, it's fine.Uh, is she here? I'd like to say hello,” said Harry.

“She was with a group of friends from Hogwarts. They were near the bar,” said Ron.

“Can I bring you guys back a drink?” asked Harry.

“Champagne for my beautiful wife,” said Ron, his arm around Hermione. She smiled at him and nodded to Harry. “Thank you.”

Harry nodded and moved away. He waved to George and a woman he guessed was his wife, Angelina. He wondered who was looking after their baby tonight. He'd met George again when he'd taken Teddy to WWW, and was impressed with the man's kindness to Teddy, a trait that must run in the family.

Harry had ordered Ron and Hermione's drinks and had turned around while the drinks were being prepared. And that's when he saw her.He watched, stunned.

She was dancing alone, but had a group of friends around her. They all danced to the fast paced music, laughing and singing along. It was the same crowd she'd been with at the pub after the Quidditch match. Hogwarts friends, Ron had said. He also saw Finnegan amongst them, but turned his attention back to Ginny.

His eyes ran hungrily over the white sparkly dress she barely wore. It had tiny straps which clearly showed she wasn't wearing a bra. When she turned around, he saw he had guessed right, for there was no back to it. It hugged her body like a glove, 'a very small glove', thought Harry, as it barely covered her ass. An ass that was shaking and moving in ways he'd dreamed about every night.

Ginny turned and saw him, saw the hunger in his eyes. She smiled, a come hither smile if ever Harry saw one. She crooked her finger to him, inviting him on to the dance floor.

Never in his life had Harry wanted to be able to dance more than he did right now. His fingers curled as some guy came up behind her and danced suggestively. Ginny matched his movements but her eyes were on his. His heart beat faster as her body swayed and moved. She was dancing for him.

“Your drinks, Sir,” said the barman. 

Harry tore his eyes away from Ginny reluctantly. “What? Oh, say, can you take them over to that couple there. The tall one with the red hair and-”

“I'm sorry Sir, I cannot leave the bar,” said the snooty barman. He wandered down to serve someone else.

Harry looked helplessly back at Ginny. She was dancing with that Neville guy now, but her eyes were still on him. Her hands were on Neville's shoulders, but his hands, his large, dirty hands were on Ginny's hips as they moved in time to the music. Harry wanted to hex him so bad.

'Dance with me,” she mouthed, pleading sexily with her eyes.

He was torn. “I don't dance,” he yelled. Some of the older members of the Ministry looked at him strangely, unaware of who he was talking to.

Ginny pouted and let Neville whisk her away.

“Damnit,” said Harry. “Bloody Buggering Hell,” he said, as he collected his drinks and took them quickly over to Ron and Hermione. “Here, enjoy,” he said, needing to get back and keep an eye on Ginny.

“Hey, what's the rush, stay and talk,” said Ron.

“Can't...dance floor...sorry. My life depends on it,” said Harry, rushing back to the dance floor. He looked around desperately, but there was no sign of Ginny. Or that Neville guy. Shit!

He saw the group of friends she'd been with. They were now at a table, and a waiter brought them jugs of Butterbeer. Harry looked around. Everyone was having a good time, and he was about to explode!

He saw Sirius talking to Kingsley, and thought he might go over and ask them if they'd seen Ginny. He headed back past the bar and was about to cross in front of some tables when an arm shot out and pulled him into an alcove.

“Hey,what are you-?”

She kissed him. He was stunned at first, but then he sank into it. Finally, finally she was in his arms. And the kiss, woah! He pulled his lips away, only to move his head to the other side and come back for more. Oh, how he needed more. They plundered each others mouths before Ginny pulled away.

“So, you don't dance...Sir?” she asked huskily.

“Right now I have never wanted anything more in my life than to be able to take you out on that dance floor and dance with you. Especially in that dress,” said Harry, also huskily.

“This old thing?” asked Ginny, coquettishly. She spun around slowly, the lights twinkling on all the sequins.

“Aren't you cold? There's not much of it,” said Harry.

“Cold? No, actually...” She leaned up and whispered in his ear. “I'm hot.” And she licked his ear, making him shiver. “I'm not your student any more, Harry.”

“Believe me, I am very well aware of that fact. Can we get out of here?” asked Harry desperately. “I don't want anyone looking at you in that dress but me.”

Ginny's eyes sparkled with mischief. “I was wondering if you fancied a game of Quidditch, actually.”

Harry felt someone tap on his shoulder. He ignored it. “Huh?” he asked her. The person tapped again.

“Quidditch. I'm the Snitch and you're the Seeker. If you can catch me, you can keep me,” she said, sassily, throwing down the challenge.

Someone tapped on his shoulder again. “What, damnit?” he asked, spinning around. “Oh, Ms Bones, how are you?” He smiled weakly at his boss when inside his stomach was squirming with anticipation.

“Good, good I just wanted to say how pleased Gringott's was with your evaluations and your recommendation that we continue incorporating their trainee Curse-breakers in with our trainee Aurors,”she said.

“That's great news,” said Harry, pleased.

“I'll let you get on with your evening, then,” said Amelia Bones. “Kingsley and I are most pleased, Harry. You're doing great with the trainees.” She patted his arm and walked away.

Harry spun back to Ginny, but it was too late. She was gone.

“Got your hands full with that one, I'd wager,” said an old wizard sitting nearby and watching it all with amusement. “Ah, redheads! Feisty. I like that in a witch! Life will never be dull.”

“Did you see which way she went?” asked Harry. He really wanted to get his hands full of Ginny as soon as he could.

“Ah, to be young and in love.,” said the old wizard wistfully. “When you catch her, you hold her tight. She went that way. Good luck to you, my boy.”

“Thank you,” said Harry, running off.

He ran all over the ball room. He asked her family and her friends, but they all said they hadn't seen her. Sometimes he swore he heard her giggle. He even asked Hermione to go and check the ladies loos, but she returned with an amused look. “No, sorry, she's not there.”

Twenty minutes later, he stood on the edge of the dance floor, thoroughly frustrated. “Grrr. ACCIO GINNY!”

He heard a squeal and turned to see Ginny flying straight into his arms. “Gotcha!” he cried, triumphantly. He held her, his front to her back.

“You cheated,” said Ginny. He put his arm around her waist and his hand over her mouth. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “You won't bite me this time, will you?” he whispered, before he licked her ear in retaliation. He thrilled to feel her shiver.

“I think you just want me to scream again,” said Ginny, spinning around to face him. Her eyes were all ablaze with mischief and more. So much more.

“Oh, I want you to scream all right,” said Harry, huskily. The electricity between them threatened to spark out of control, and more and more people around them were becoming aware of it.

“Well, first I want to dance. With you,” she said firmly. She took his hand and dragged him out on the dance floor.

“I told you, I can't dance,” protested Harry.

“You said don't, not can't,” she said cheekily.

The music pounded and the young witches and wizards got up to dance. Ginny wound her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. She swayed slowly and Harry did too.

“See, that wasn't so bad, was it?” she asked.

“Well, I can do this. It's that, that I can't do,” said Harry, pointing to a wizard getting down and dirty to the music.

“Not even a little bit?” asked Ginny, shaking her hips and ass a bit more. She ran her hands down his side and settled on his hips, encouraging them to move a bit faster. Everywhere she touched him set his body on fire.

“Maybe you could give me private lessons. I'd like to dance with you like that,” grinned Harry, looking at a couple nearby who were practically humping each other in time to the music.

“I don't think that's dancing,” laughed Ginny.

Harry couldn't help it, he had to kiss her. Kiss her and never stop. And that's what they did. While the music pulsed and pounded and the dancers around them bopped and grooved, Harry and Ginny swayed to their own music, with their lips locked.

“Way to go, Mr Pot-ter,” said Marcus, one of his Aurors. He turned to the others triumphantly. “Told you!” Harry's students were all out on the floor dancing.

“I don't remember covering that in our class this year,” grinned Claire. “But I'm sure Ginny got an E for it.”

“Merci, 'ave they come up for air yet?” asked Juliette, pretending to wipe the sweat off her brow.

“Ssssss, they're on fire!” teased Braxton.

“Way to go, Ginny,” yelled Seamus. “About time, too!”

Ginny and Harry broke apart as the group descended on them, offering them congratulations. Harry put his arm around Ginny as they grinned and took their friends teasing well. Harry was relieved that they all seemed genuinely happy for the two of them.

Watching from the sidelines, Sirius was pleased to see Harry enjoying the company of people his own age. He had never seen Harry look so happy, and prayed that Ginny wouldn't break his heart. Still, he had a good feeling about her.With a wry grin, he watched as Harry and Ginny soon tried to discreetly leave but they were unaware most people were watching them. Luckily their focus was only on each other, as Sirius knew Harry wouldn't want to be the centre of attention about his personal life. Sirius even felt a bit envious of Harry for getting the girl he wanted.

 

“Come on Ron, we need to leave now,”said Hermione, also watching Ginny and Harry leave.

“But 'Mione, they just brought out the food,” said Ron, pointing to the buffet tables piled high.

“Fine, but I need to go and send an owl to Fleur,” said Hermione.

“Now? What for?” asked Ron.

Hermione smiled a secret smile. “She needs to know the dress was a success!”

 

Next Morning

Ginny crept down the stairs of Grimmauld Place, shoes in hand, not wanting to wake Teddy, or face Sirius. She waited with bated breath as the third to last step creaked, then let out the breath and took the last two steps. She sighed in relief.

“Mor-ning,” drawled Sirius, leaning against the door frame, a steaming cup in his hand. Ginny jumped in alarm. “Coffee?”he asked, amused.

“Oh! Er, good morning. Thanks, but no, er, I really need to go, my Mum will need my help getting things ready for the Christmas lunch,” mumbled Ginny, her face red as she hurried to the door.

“Ginny, wait,” cried Harry, running down the stairs, hastily pulling on his boxers, not caring that they were back to front. He went past Sirius and headed to Ginny. He pulled her close. “Do you have to go already?”

Ginny buried her head against his chest, dropping her shoes. “I don't want to go, but I should, before Teddy wakes up. She raised her head to look at him. “ Harry, I just want you to know I-er, I don't usually do this kind of thing. You know, sleep over, then creep out the next morning. I, er, I'm not even the type of girl who usually sleeps over.” She shot Sirius an embarassed look over Harry's shoulder.

Harry raised his hand to run it over her hair, even tucking it behind her ear.”I know, Ginny,” he said softly, with emotion. “I just wish we could spend the whole day together, you know.” He kissed her 

“I know,” said Ginny, putting her arms around his waist. “Me too, but I'll see you at lunch time, won't I? You're all still coming over for Christmas lunch?”

“You couldn't stop us if you tried. Teddy has to give Tori her Christmas present, remember,” chuckled Harry, leaning down to kiss her again. Maybe if he kissed her enough, she'd stay!

“Ginny! Is that you?”

Ginny and Harry quickly broke apart and turned to see a still sleepy Teddy half way down the stairs. Sirius still leaned against the door frame, watching on.

“What are you doing here? Did Santa leave your presents here last night?” asked Teddy, coming further down the steps, now fully awake. “Or did you bring me a present?”he asked hopefully.

“Teddy!” exclaimed Sirius and Harry. Ginny chuckled.

“No sweetie, I just came to remind Harry and Sirius about Christmas lunch, that's all,” said Ginny. “I really should go.”

“Okay. Say, aren't you cold in just that little dress?” asked Teddy, not really expecting an answer.

He tried to peek into the loungeroom, but Sirius steered him away. “Breakfast first, young man.”

“Aw Siri, I'm really not hungry. Please, just a peek?”begged Teddy. Sirius followed him to the kitchen, giving Harry and Ginny an apologetic smile.

Harry turned back to Ginny. “Last night was...amazing! You're amazing,” he said, kissing her again. He pulled his jacket off the hook and wrapped her in it before kissing her again.

Ginny thrilled to his touch and his kiss. She looked up at him when he let her go. “For me, too, Harry. It was the best night of my life,” she said. “So I guess you won our little Quidditch match. I definitely want a re-match,” she said, winking.

Harry growled and dragged her back to him. “Did I mention I particularly love your Bludgers!” As he was softly caressing her breasts, Ginny giggled until he stopped her. He kissed her passionately for the next few minutes. Sirius kept poking his head out to see if they'd stopped.

Harry finally stopped kissing her, before he dragged her back upstairs. “So, I caught my Snitch and I definitely intend to keep you. When can you move in?”he asked, only half joking.

Ginny laughed, her hands running up and down his side and making him crazy with want. “I wish! Seriously, I have to go right now. I need to check on the treacle tart I made.” 

“Mmm, my favourite,” said Harry, licking his lips.

“I know,” grinned Ginny. “So, you'll be over at twelve?”

“Earlier, probably. Teddy and I will be in a hurry to see our witches,” he said huskily.

Ginny's eyes blazed. “Come over anytime. Tori and I will be waiting for our wizards.” With a wink, she slipped her shoes on, kissed him quickly and hurried out the door.

Harry leaned against the wall, with the sappiest smile on his face. He turned and nearly jumped out of his skin. Sirius and Teddy were right there, watching him.

“What's wrong with him?” asked Teddy curiously.

“He's in love, Teddy,” sighed Sirius, melodramatically.

“Do I look like that when I talk about Tori?” asked Teddy, worried.

“No. This is what grown-ups look like when they're in love,” grinned Sirius.

Teddy looked relieved. “Then I'm glad I found Tori now. Hey c'mon, it's Christmas. Happy Christmas, Siri. Happy Christmas Harry,” he cried, hugging them both around their middle.

“Happy Christmas Teddy. You know what, I don't think Harry feels like eating either,” said Sirius. He opened the doors to the loungeroom. “So let's do presents!” The boy rushed in excitedly.

“Happy Christmas, Harry,” said Sirius.

“It's the best Christmas ever, Sirius,” grinned Harry, hugging him.

“She's a great girl,” said Sirius softly as they hugged. “I'm happy it all worked out, Cub.”

Harry pulled back, his face beaming.Then he frowned. “Oh, hey, I just want to say sorry for this morning. We didn't plan on, er, having a sleepover. With Teddy in the house, I don't want to-”

“Harry, it's fine. This is your home too. We'll make it work, okay,” said Sirius. He nudged Harry. “You dog!”

Harry flushed and nudged Sirius back. Teddy's shouts of joy brought them back to the present.

“Come on,” said Sirius, patting Harry on the back. “Presents!”

Laughing, they went in to join Teddy.


	8. Christmas Day

“We're here, Tori, we're here,” called Teddy, hurrying out the floo. “Happy Christmas!”

“Happy Christmas,” they all cried, smiling at his eagerness.

Harry and Sirius followed, instantly engulfed in hugs from Molly. “It's good to have you here,” she said.

Sirius handed over a couple of bottles of elf-made wine. Bill and Charlie nodded in appeciation.

Go in,” ushered Molly. “Arthur's sitting by the fire, he'd love to talk to you.”

Sirius and Harry moved through to the lounge. Arthur was watching Tori play with a doll as he was holding little Freddie. Fleur was discreetly feeding Dominique. There was no sign yet of Ginny, George, Ron and Hermione. Teddy sank on to the flooed next to Tori.

Percy and Audrey came through the floo next. “Happy Christmas,” they called.

Ginny and George came downstairs. “Oh, you two,” scolded Molly. She broke into laughter, for Ginny was wearing George's 'Weasley' jumper, which was almost to her thighs. She'd added a belt, as well. George had Ginny's on, which was more like a crop top. They both paraded around the lounge. George stretched and his rode up even higher. “Look, I can show off my abs,” he joked. He yelped when Ginny prodded his 'abs'.

“I got one too,” said Tori, standing up. Hers was yellow with a purple T.

“Ginny love, come and give me a hand in the kitchen, please,” said Molly, “and I could use two helpers to set the table,” she said, looking at Teddy and Tori. Dutifully they got up and went to help.

“What about Ron and Hermione?” asked George, taking little Freddie from Arthur. Angelina came downstairs and sat next to him, draping her arm over his shoulder and looking lovingly at their son.

“They're spending the morning with Hermione's parents. They should be here in time for presents,” said Bill, perched on the arm of Fleur's chair. Arthur nodded at Bill's words.

“Ron was saying he was going to have to go to church with Hermione's parents. Can you imagine Ron at church?” laughed George.

“I've heard the Muggle Christmas services can be quite moving,” said Ginny, handing a cup of tea to her dad. She leaned down to kiss his forehead. While he was recovered from his collapse, he still had to take it easy.

“They have some jolly Christmas songs. Corals, I think they call them,” said Arthur.

“Carols. Christmas Carols,” said Harry.

“Sing some for us, Mister Harry,” encouraged Tori.

“Oh, er, I can't sing, sorry,” said Harry.

“That's what you said about dancing, too,” said Ginny, in a quiet voice from behind him. He turned and she winked at him.

George coughed and began singing.

'God rest ye merry house elves, let nothing you dismay.  
Hermione will keep you safe upon this Christmas day!  
And set you free from slavery and give you weekly pay!

O tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy.  
O tidings of comfort and joy!

All the family burst out laughing, for Hermione's devotion to the cause of the house-elves was well known.

Talk turned to the gossip from the Yule Ball and Sirius was questioned about the latest Wizenmagot news. Harry wandered to the kitchen, looking for Ginny.

“Oh, she's in the pantry. I needed some flour,” said Molly, heading to the lounge to give Arthur a potion.

Harry used the opportunity to sneak in and see Ginny. “Hey,” he said.

Ginny jumped and the flour spilled everywhere “Oh no,” said Harry. “I'm sorry.” He bent down to clean it up.

“Harry,” said Ginny, “leave it.”

Harry looked up. “Huh?”

Ginny grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. “Hi,” she said, grinning.

“I've missed you,” said Harry, pulling her against him.

“It's been five hours,” giggled Ginny, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He brushed her hair away and palmed her face. “I've already waited too long for you to come into my life. I don't want to waste a second more.” He kissed her tenderly.

“Harry,” said Ginny, genuinely moved. She searched his eyes, and saw only hope and love in them. “I feel the same,” she admitted.

They moved together, and Harry put his arms around her. Ginny ran her hands up his strong arms and around his neck. “I can't stop thinking about last night,” she said.

He ran his hands down her sides and over her ass. “Me either. When can we do it again?”

Ginny laughed. “Well, I'm kind of hoping that Mum will get into that wine Sirius brought with him. Dad will need a sleep this afternoon, and I figure once presents are done, we may be able to slip over to yours. How's that?”

“Too long to wait,” said Harry, kissing her deeply, “but I'll take it.”

“Ginny? Where is that girl? Ginny, where are you?” called Molly.

“Damn,” sighed Ginny. “Coming Mum,” she called. She gave Harry a look of regret, took a step away, then came back and kissed him again. “To keep me going,” she said, before leaving him in the pantry with a well kissed look on his face.

He waited a minute then came out. The coast was clear, no-one was around. He saw George talking to Ginny.

“-owe me at least a galleon, Gin.”

“All right, George, I'll pay you back. Sorry, I meant to do it last week,” said Ginny. She handed George the money.

George spotted Harry over Ginny's shoulder. “And what did the Chosen One get for Christmas?”he asked.

“The woman of my dreams,” sighed Harry, still feeling sappy.

“Harry's got a girlfriend,” said Teddy. “He's in love.”

Ginny blushed and turned around. George let out a snort of laughter. “Something you want to tell us, Gin?”

She turned around in confusion. “What?” she asked.

“I think my little sister has got a secret, and I intend to get to the bottom of it,” he said.

Teddy pointed. “You got something on your bottom.”

“Oh?” asked Ginny, twisting to get a look.

“It's a handprint,” said Teddy. Harry and Ginny looked at each other guiltily.

“What's going on?” asked Charlie, coming over to join them. He looked at Ginny and looked down. “What the hell is that?”he demanded, pointing down.

“What's all the fuss about?” asked Molly. She looked at Harry, whose face was red, and Ginny who was still twisting and turning.

“Er, well, you see Mrs Weasley, Ginny and I, that is, we, er-”

“We're together,” announced Ginny, “and that's all you need to know.”

“Yes, well, I can see that,” said Molly, looking at Ginny's bottom. “I'm assuming that's yours?” she asked Harry, who nodded sheepishly. 

“Oh for Merlin's sake, his hand was on my bum, big deal,” said Ginny loudly, causing everyone in the loungeroom to look up. Sirius grinned as Harry looked like he wanted to sink into the floor.

“Well, that's very nice, dear. We're all happy for you both, but I think it would be best to remove it. The children, you know,” said Molly.

Harry went to brush his handprint off when Charlie stopped him with a growl. “Not with your hand, Potter. Are you a wizard or not? Scourgify!” He got out his wand and removed the hand print.

Ginny turned around, frowning at him. “I preferred Harry's way, actually.”

“Not helping, Ginny,” said Harry, out of the corner of his mouth. He smiled uneasily at Charlie.

“And somebody needs to clean up the flour in the pantry,” called Molly.

“I'll do it,” said Harry and Ginny together.

“Oh no you won't. I'll do it,” said Charlie.

“Yes Charlie,” said Ginny, eyes downcast. He walked past her and nodded approvingly at her apologetic tone, but narrowed his eyes at Harry. He went into the pantry. “Bloody hell!”he cried at the mess.

“So good of you to clean it for us, Charlie,” called Ginny, dragging Harry into the lounge. “Scourgify won't work, he'll have to do it by hand,” she whispered gleefully. “That'll teach him for interfering.”

Harry smiled painfully as Bill frowned at him. George winked and Angelina looked apologetically at Harry. Percy looked disapprovingly at him,but Audrey just smiled knowingly. Harry daren't look at Ginny's dad.

“Lunch time, I reckon,” said Molly.

“I wanna sit next to Teddy,” said Tori, as they scrambled for seats.

“I bet Harry wants to sit next to Ginny,” grinned Angelina.

“No hanky panky under the table you two,” grinned George as Harry and Ginny did sit next to each other.

“Leave zem alone, I zink zey are cute,” said Fleur, putting Dominique in her pram while they ate.

“Cute? Tori's cute, Teddy's cute. Harry and I are not cute,” said Ginny, affronted.

“She's right,” said Tori, agreeing with Ginny. Teddy nodded, while Sirius laughed.

“I think you're cute,” said Harry, whispered in her ear. She kissed his cheek and grinned.

“So Ginny is your girlfriend now?” asked Teddy. At Harry's nod, he and Tori high fived each other. “We knew it!”they said.

“All right now. Arthur, say the blessing so we can eat,” said Molly.

Everyone joined hands. “Let's all give thanks for our family and friends, here and apart. Be grateful for times like these that we can all come together, in mind, spirit or body, to share in this wonderful meal, to drink and celebrate this day,” said Arthur. He squeezed Molly's hand and then brought it to his lips. “It's a fine feast you've prepared for us, love, thank you. Dig in, everybody.”

It was a jolly meal, with much laughter and, as Arthur said, delicious food. Christmas crackers were pulled and the silliest hats were worn with pride. Harry, Sirius and Teddy had never partaken in a meal like this before, but thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Harry was glad to see Sirius and Teddy enjoying themselves so much.

After Christmas pudding, icecream for the children and treacle tart, George formally announced. “It is now time for the Loosening of the Pants.” He undid the button on his and let out a groan of relief.

Harry knew how he felt, for his pants were feeling a bit tight too. Of course, Ginny stroking his thigh under the table might have had something to do with it, and it wasn't necessarily his stomach that was making his pants tight.

“I wanna give Tori her present now. Can I Siri?” asked Teddy.

“I've got yours too, Teddy,” said Tori, running to Fleur.

“She 'az worked on it all week,” said Fleur proudly.

“Teddy 'n me agreed we were gonna draw our bestest picture and give it to each other,” said Tori proudly.

Teddy shifted uncomfortably. “Er, I got you something else, Tori.”

“But Teddy, you said,” wailed Tori.

“It wasn't enough,” said Teddy. “I wanted to give you more. So...here,” he said, shoving a big box at her.

Tori stopped wailing (there were no tears) long enough to sniff prettily and take the box. “What is it?” she wondered.

“Open it, bebe,” encouraged Fleur. She was amused by the children's devotion to each other.

Tori tore off the wrapping paper. “Oh, Teddy...for me?”

“What is it?” asked everyone, curious.

“Teddy got me my very own Pygmy Puff,” beamed Tori, dropping the box and holding the cage up.

Everyone peered inside to see a little pink Pygmy Puff shivering nervously.

“I wanted to get you something more than a picture I drawed. I was gonna give you Peter, cos he means mostest to me, besides you, but then I thought I'd just get you one for yourself,” said Teddy, feeling mighty pleased with himself.

“Teddy, it's the bestest present every,” said Tori, putting the cage down and hugging him. “Can you teach her to ride on my shoulder like Peter does on yours?”

“Sure,” said Teddy, reaching up to pat Peter.

“How do you know it's a girl?” asked Angelina, amused.

Tori sighed. “It's pink, Auntie Angie, so it has to be a girl.” Angie sat back and George nudged her playfully..

“What are you going to call her?” asked Audrey, poking her finger in the cage.

“Penny! Penny, the Pygmy Puff,” announced Tori.

There was silence amongst the Weasley siblings, for some of them remembered Percy's first girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. Percy himself looked uncomfortable, and Audrey stiffened, removing her finger. “How...nice.”

George and Ginny were trying hard not to laugh. Bill picked up Dominique so he didn't have to look at Percy, and Charlie, who never took much notice of his siblings partners unless it was serious, just rubbed his belly.

“That eez a lovely name, ma fille,” praised Fleur, also unaware of the past connection.

“Can't be worse than Peter,” muttered Sirius to Harry, who grinned and nodded.

“Hello! Happy Christmas,” announced Ron and Hermione, coming through the floo.

“Uncle Ron, Auntie 'Mione, look what my boyfriend, Teddy gave me,” said Tori excitedly. Poor Penny was still in her cage, swinging as Tori ran.

Ron knelt down to take a peek. “Aw, She's cute.”

“How did you know it's a girl, Ron?” asked Hermione. As always, she loved to see Ron with his niece, he was so good with the children, and it made her wish for children of their own one day.

“Hermione, she's pink,” said Ron, rolling his eyes at Tori, who giggled. “What's her name?” he asked her.

“Penny,” said Tori.

“Hey Perce, didn't you used to have a girlfriend-oof, uh, never mind,” said Ron, rubbing his middle where Hermione had just nudged him. Audrey did not look amused.

“So how was your Christmas with the in-laws,” said George. He shot a teasing look at Harry. “Harry's was brilliant.”

“Harry? Who are your in-laws?” asked Ron, confused.

“Never mind, Ron,” said Ginny, shooting George a cross look. “How was church?”

“Surprisingly good. 'Course, I didn't know any of the songs or such, but it was good,” said Ron, nodding. Pleased, Hermione moved forward to greet Molly and Arthur. Ron leaned closer to George and Ginny. “Nearly fell asleep a couple of times. And do you know what's weird. They send a bowl around and people put money in. I had no idea.”

“I nudged him awake as the bowl was coming around. Ron grabbed it and took a pound note out of it. I was mortified,” sighed Hermione, returning to his side.

“Hey, I thought it was kind of like a 'thanks for coming, here have some money', kind of thing!” said Ron.

“What did you do then?” asked Bill in amusement.

“I pretended to be a foreigner.” Ron cleared his throat. “I am Viktor Krum, I do not understand wot zis iz!” He looked mighty proud of himself.

Ginny and George howled with laughter. “Oh Ron, you didn't?” asked Ginny, in tears. Ron smiled and nodded.

Ginny quickly explained to the others. “Viktor Krum is the Seeker for the Bulgarian National Team.” Hermione just shook her head in resignation.

“He's one of the best Seekers in the world!” exclaimed Harry. Ron nodded in agreement.

“ 'E iz a nice young man too,” said Fleur.

“Fleur, Viktor and Cedric Diggory participated in the Tri-Wizard tournament together. It was held at Hogwarts in my third year, Ron's fourth. Viktor took quite a shine to Hermione and they attended the Yule Ball together,” said Ginny.

“Git,” said Ron under his breath.

“Oh Ron, that was the year you wore Uncle Bilius' dress robes,” sighed Molly, sitting next to Arthur on the couch.

George snorted. “They looked more like Aunt Muriel's!”

“Shut up,” said Ron crossly.

“Really, Ron, all these years later?” sighed Hermione in exasperation. “I love YOU! I married YOU!”

“Teddy 'n me are getting married,” announced Tori.

“Can you afford a wife, Teddy?” asked Charlie. “I've heard they can be expensive.”

Teddy looked confident. “Oh yeah. I get five knuts pocket money a week if I do my chores. I figure if Tori does some and she gets five knuts too, we'll have ten! Ten knuts! We'll be rich!”

“Speaking of, you owe me another galleon, Gin,” said George in a low key voice so the kids couldn't hear.

“Why?” asked Ginny.

“Teddy here came into the shop with Harry last Saturday. I helped him because he asked for you. Said you sold him a Pygmy Puff, with an old cage and a bag of food for one sickle and two knuts and he wanted to get another one. One sickle and two knuts, Gin?” he asked.

Ginny sighed, leaning against Harry. “You gave it to him for the same price, didn't you?” she asked.

George looked hurt. “Course I did, Gin. Merlin what do you think I am, heartless?”

Ginny smiled happily. “Thanks, George. I'll get you the money in a minute.”

Harry put his hand in his pocket. “Here,” he said, pulling out a couple of galleons. “That was really nice of you, thanks.”

“I told you, Saturday, Harry, it was fine. Kids at Christmas, they get to me, I can't do enough for them” sniffed George, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye but pocketing the money just the same.

“Here,” said Angelina, dropping little Freddie in his arms. “Go change your son.”

George wrinkled his nose at the smell. “But Angie, love-”

“Kids at Christmas, I can't do enough for them,” mimicked Angie. “Well then, go and change your son!”

“Go on dear,” said Molly. “Then we can all go to Muriel's together.”

The silence was defeaning. “But Mum, I-”

“Oh, not you, Bill. You, Fleur, Ginny and Charlie went last year. This year it's Ron, George and Percy's turn.”

“I visited her for her birthday last month,” said Percy quickly. Audrey looked relieved.

“Have fun. Give Aunt Muriel our love,” said Ginny gleefully, waving.

“Teddy, per'aps you could come 'ome wiz us and play with Victoire. Maybe stay for tea, mon ami?”

“Can I Siri? Harry?” asked Teddy.

“Our Pygmy Puffs can play together,” said Tori excitedly.

“Are you sure it's not too much for you? It's been a big day,” asked Sirius to Bill and Fleur.

Bill smiled. “No, it's fine. Domi will sleep all afternoon, and we'll be in front of the fire, listening to the wireless.”

“I can swing by and pick him up after tea,” said Sirius.

“Where are you going, Sirius?” asked Harry. He didn't remember the two of them making plans.

“I thought I'd go to Godric's Hollow, visit your parents,” said Sirius, as the others began packing up.

“I'll come with you,” said Harry. 

Sirius sighed and leaned over to talk to Harry in a low tone. “Think about it, Harry. I'll be out. Teddy will be out...” He waited for it to sink in.

“Yeah,” said Harry, confused.

“Grimmauld Place will be empty. Maybe you'd like Ginny to come over and... play with your Pygmy Puff too,” said Sirius, trying not to laugh at his own cleverness.

“I don't have a-oh!,” said Harry, finally understanding. He shot Sirius a dirty look. “Pygmy Puff! Sirius, really!”

Both men laughed. “I'll stay out as late as I can,” Sirius said.

“My Pygmy Puff and I thank you,” said Harry dryly.

“So does mine,” said Ginny, her eyes twinkling. She linked her arms through Harry. “Ready to go.”

“I should just go thank your parents,” said Harry.

“For what?” asked Ginny.

“Lunch, being so great with Teddy, conceiving you...pick one and I'll run with it,” quipped Harry.

“No, you pick one and hurry up about it. I want to be naked with you again,” she said, whispering in his ear. Sirius nearly spat his drink up as he overheard, making Ginny blush and giggle.

“My word, I nearly forgot the jumpers,” said Molly. She began dispensing the usual Christmas jumpers. George and Ginny already had theirs.

Sirius, Harry and Teddy were surprised when they were handed a parcel too. Teddy excitedly ripped the paper off his. “Oh, boy, look, Tori.”

“It's like mine, but the other way,” said Tori happily. Her jumper was yellow with a purple T. Teddy's was purple with a yellow T.

“I love it. Thank you, Grandma Molly,” said Teddy, hugging her around her middle.

“Welcome to the family, Teddy,” she said, her gaze encompassing Harry and Sirius too.

Harry opened his. It was green with a yellow H. Sirius' was a red scarf with a yellow S. “Gryffindor colours,” he murmured in approval.

Molly nodded, and the two cousins embraced. “Thank you Molly. For everything.” He didn't say much in words, but Molly knew he was saying it for a lot more than a scarf. She nodded.

“Let's get out of here,” said Ginny, grabbing his hand. 

With a quick goodbye to everyone while Molly was distracted, and a wink to Sirius from Harry, the couple flooed to Grimmauld Place to finish the day the way they started it.


	9. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS! THANKS FOR READING

Harry and Ginny were together as much as they could be the next three months.They saw each other every day at the Ministry as Ginny completed the last block of her training. Most nights she studied at Grimmauld Place while Harry made lesson plans or graded papers. She officially moved in over the Easter break.

Sirius had never considered Grimmauld Place a happy home till Teddy came to live with him and Harry, but it was even better now. The three males thrived, having a female amongst them. Both Teddy and Sirius loved hearing her stories of Remus and Tonks at Hogwarts, and Ginny loved hearing Sirius' stories of the Marauders. Teddy was chuffed to find one of the Marauders had the same name as his Pygmy Puff. Sirius smiled sadly for the day when Teddy realised the true nature of Peter Pettigrew.

Harry didn't think he could be happier. Coming home to Ginny, being part of her big family, sharing the love and laughter this woman had brought to his his life was even better than he had imagined. He had forged close friendships with her brothers too, especially Bill and Fleur, for Teddy and Tori were still as close as ever. Ron and Hermione and he and Ginny often met up for dinner in the Muggle world.

He was also pleased to see Sirius and Ginny get close. They often cooked together, and Ginny and him often tried to outprank the other. Harry would never know that Sirius was the one who told her of Harry's concerns at getting involved with her while she was still considered his student. They'd met at Florean's during the week the evaluations went out, with Sirius telling her of Harry's worry of her reaction to their near kiss. This gave Sirius and Ginny a bond, for they both loved Harry and wanted his happiness above their own.

As expected, Ginny did well in all her courses and was immediately offered international work. With Harry's blessing she accepted various jobs, always making sure they were never apart for more than two weeks. While the time apart was hard, they knew it wasn't forever, and their passionate reunions almost made it worthwhile. Meanwhile, Harry kept busy during her absences with Teddy and Sirius, his Quidditch and his search for the perfect engagement ring when he wasn't working.

HGHGHG

They were married eighteen months later. Harry watched through tears of joy as Arthur proudly escorted Ginny down the aisle. Sirius was Harry's best man and Teddy was groomsman. Ginny's friend Luna was bridesmaid and Tori was flowergirl.

Harry stared into Ginny's eyes as the minister droned on and on about marriage. Harry just wanted him to get on with it. “I love you,” he whispered. “Always.”

Ginny's eyes blazed like he loved so much. “I love you, always,” she said, and in that moment, Harry knew he would never be alone or lonely again.

“Do you, Harry James Potter take this woman to be your wife. To have and to hold, in tears and in laughter, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, in this world and the next?”

“I do,” he said, looking into her blazing eyes. “I really do,” he said earnestly.

“I do, as well,” said Teddy, looking at Tori. Everybody laughed.

“And do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take this man to be your husband. To have and to hold, in tears and in laughter, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, in this world and the next?”

“In this world and the next. I do,” said Ginny, looking into his burning eyes.

“Me too,” giggled Tori, looking at Teddy.

“Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Harry, you may now kiss your wife,”said the Minister, knowing this was the best part of the ceremony.

“About time,” sighed Harry happily. He took Ginny in his arms and kissed her.

“Ow!” cried Teddy. “What was that for?” Tori had hit him with her little posey of flowers.

Harry and Ginny stopped kissing to look down at their godson and niece.

“Ew, he tried to kiss me. Maman!” cried Tori, rubbing Teddy's kiss from her cheek. She ran to Fleur.

Teddy shrugged. “He told me to,” he said, pointing at the minister, who looked alarmed. 

“Here now, I said no such thing, I just-”

“It's fine. Thank you, Minister. Come on now, Teddy. Tori, do you want to walk back down the aisle with us?” asked Ginny, trying not to laugh.

“I guess,” said Tori, coming back to the front. She put her hands on her hips, looking startingly like her grandmother. “No more kissing, Teddy Lupin.”

“Yes, Tori,” said a subdued Teddy. He handed her the posey, took her hand and walked her down the aisle glumly. People watching on chuckled. George made a 'whipped' noise. “She'll change her mind soon enough, Teddy!”he called out.

“Upstaged at our own wedding by a eight and seven year old,” grinned Harry.

“I don't care. Nothing can spoil today for me. It's the best day of my life,” said Ginny.

“Me too, Mrs Potter,” said Harry, huskily, taking her in his arms and kissing her again.

“Say it again,” grinned Ginny. “I'll never get tired of hearing it.”

“Mrs Potter,” said Harry, kissing her again.

“Psst. Psst.”

Harry and Ginny broke apart to see Teddy beckoning them from the other end of the aisle. “You're supposed to follow me 'n Tori. Remember, we practiced yesterday. Come on! We gotta get to the party.”

Harry took Ginny's arm and they walked down the aisle to begin their wedded life

 

3 years later.

Harry smiled and nodded as his new Aurors and curse breaker class hurried out at the end of their lesson. One or two stopped to ask him a question about the test they just had, but most hurried out. It was Friday, after all, and the weekend beckoned.

Harry wondered what he'd do. Ginny was away in Japan; had been for the last three days. She wasn't expected back till the middle of next week, and Harry missed her more these days. He supposed he could catch up with Ron and Hermione, but since the birth of little Rose, Harry found himself slightly jealous of his brother-in-law.

He wondered if Teddy wanted to take in a Muggle movie, but then he'd probably have to ask Tori too. With Teddy off to Hogwarts in September, those two were anxious to spend any available time together. Oh well, he guessed he could ask them both when he went to Shell Cottage to pick up Teddy after work.

His thoughts turned to Sirius. He'd been in Paris the last month. Fleur had asked her aunt for help in designing Ginny's wedding dress, and Helena Delacour had come to England to meet Ginny and discuss styles. Sirius had been smitten, and it had been reciprocated. Since then. Sirius made regular trips to Paris, or Helena found many reasons to visit England. 

The door closed and the last student left. Harry turned to his desk and began packing up his bag. He'd nearly finished when the door opened quietly. Harry tensed, until a familiar flowery scent drifted over him. Ginny!

An arm snaked around his waist, and a hand covered his mouth. “Give?”

Smiling, Harry spun around, kicking her legs out from under her, and pulling her to the floor.

Ginny twisted mid-air, waving her wand and quickly saying a cushioning charm as he landed on his back, with his wife atop of him. “Hello, husband,” she grinned.

A knock at the door made them both look up. “Ah, Ginny, I was wondering if-oh, I see you found Harry. Er, carry on,” said Kingsley, looking embarassed to find them in that position. He quickly left.

“Did we just make Kingsley blush?” asked Ginny, laughing.

Harry just stared at her. “You're here! I was just wondering what I was going to do on the weekend, and how much I missed you, and you're here!” He pulled her head down to kiss her.

“Mmm, I missed you, too,” sighed Ginny, kissing him back.

“I wasn't expecting you till next week,” said Harry, settling her in a better spot over his body.

Ginny moved against him. “I know, but I wasn't feeling well, so they sent me home,” she said.

“What's wrong? You didn't get hit by any sort of spells or hexes, did you?” asked Harry anxiously.

“No, no, nothing like that.Hey, are you done for the day?” asked Ginny, knowing full well he was. She had stopped by Amelia Bones' office earlier.

“Yeah, all done. We've got the whole weekend ahead of us. How long till you're off again?” he asked.

“I'm not sure. I told my boss I wanted to spend some time with my husband,” she said, kissing him again.

Harry groaned as she rubbed up against him. “I-I have to go get Teddy. Sirius is away,” he said, breathing hard.

“Oh. All right then,” said Ginny, hopping off him, She stood and offered him her hand, pulling him up.

“I can see if he can stay the night at Bill's?” he suggesed eagerly.

“No, Fleur wrote that little Louis is teething and not getting much sleep. We'll go get Teddy,” she said. “Do you mind if we make a stop first?”

“No, it's fine. Where?” asked Harry.

“Do you trust me to side-Apparate you?” asked Ginny.

“Of course,” said Harry. He put his hand around her waist, and they spun away together.

HGHGHG

Harry opened his eyes as they arrived at their destination. He looked around, curiously. He turned as the town clock chimed two o'clock. “Ginny, we're in Godric's Hollow!” As he turned he saw more familiar sites. The steeple on the church, and the flag flying over the local pub, 'The Stag and Hound'.

“I know,” said Ginny. “You know I love it here.”

Harry nodded. It was true. Hearing the stories of Harry's early life had intrigued Ginny, and when Harry took her to the home of his birth, Ginny confessed she instantly felt at home there. They had talked of buying a house in the pretty little village when they were ready to settle down and start a family.

“Come with me, Harry,” she said, holding out her hand. Harry took it and Ginny led the way up the main street of the village.

Harry saw the sign as they came up the hill. “Ginny!” he gasped.

“I know,” she said tearily. “It's for sale.”

“The Pendragon house. It's the one we like!” exclaimed Harry, looking over the house. Both he and Ginny had fallen in love with the stately old house that just begged for an update.

“I asked Mr Bundy to let me know if it should ever go on the market, and he owled me just the other day. The timing seemed too good to be true, but it is, Harry.Our house is for sale,” she cried happily.

“But...your career? We said we wouldn't buy a house till we were ready to settle down, have kids,”said Harry. “Are you saying you're ready?” he asked excitedly. Merlin knew, he had been ready for the last year.

Ginny took his hand. “Harry, I'm more than ready...I'm pregnant.” She placed his hand on her abdomen. Harry felt the slight swell and he caressed it gently.

“I began feeling nauseous the day I left on my last assignment. Yesterday I felt dizzy too, so I was checked out by the healer. Harry, we're going to have a baby!”

Harry could only stare and gape at her for seconds, then worry set in. “Dizzy? Nausea? Are you okay, both of you? Bloody Buggering Hell, a baby,” he gasped. Ginny laughed.

“We're fine, but I'm going to get checked out by a midwitch this week. You'll come too, won't you?”

The enormity of what she was saying just sank in. Tears welled up in his eyes. “A baby! A son or a daughter of our own,” he whispered in awe.

“I know,” said Ginny, softly. “Pretty overwhelming, isn't it?” She took Harry in her arms.

“Pretty amazing, more like. I love you, baby, so much,” he sighed. Then he laughed at his words. He put his hand on her belly again. “And I love you so much already, baby Potter.”

“So, husband and father-to -be, do you think we should go have a look at the house?” asked Ginny, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Our house,” corrected Harry. “You know we both love it already. I just wish...”

“What?” asked Ginny, taking his hand and heading for the house.

“I kind of wish Sirius was here. Is that weird?” he asked, half laughing and half serious.

“No, of course not. Oh, here's Mr Bundy. Hello again,” greeted Ginny.

“Hello Mrs Potter, Mr Potter. It's good to see you again. I know you know your way around, but I'll give you some time to wander through again. Come find me when you're done and we can discuss any queries or concerns you have,” he said, opening the door to the house.

Ginny smiled and gestured for Harry to go ahead. Without giving it much thought, Harry did so.

“Surprise!”

Harry started, surprised to see Sirius and Teddy there. “This house is awesome! Look what I can do,” said Teddy, now eleven. He ran to the top of the stairs and slid down the wide bannister. He grinned. “Wicked!”

“What are you doing here?” asked Harry to Sirius, hugging him.

“Gin owled me this morning, asking me to come home. Helena and I managed to get a Portkey. She's at Grimmauld Place waiting with a bottle of champagne. I swung by Shell Cottage and got Teddy and, well, here we are,” grinned Sirius. He looked around, impressed. “It's a great house, Harry.”

“Gin and I have loved it ever since we first saw it,” said Harry, looking around. “It's just crying out for a family to bring it back to life.”

“I think that it would be perfect for you and Ginny. I know you're keen to start a family, and Merlin knows, there's plenty of bedrooms,” said Sirius.

Ginny joined them, slipping an arm around Harry's waist. “Did you tell him yet?”

Harry shook his head, his arm around her shoulders. “I was just about to.”

“Tell me what?” asked Sirius,looking between the two.

“Ginny's pregnant. We're having a baby, Sirius,” cried Harry. 

Sirius looked between the two. “Cub...Gin, that's wonderful. Bloody fantastic,” he cried, hugging them both together.

Hey, what's going on?” asked Teddy, coming in through the french doors. “Did you see the size of that Quidditch pitch out there,” he gestured.

“Teddy, guess what? Ginny and Harry are expecting a baby,” cried Sirius.

“Bout time,” grinned Teddy. He flung an arm around Ginny and hugged her. “You're gonna be an awesome Mum.” He kissed her cheek.

“Hey, what about me?” asked Harry.

Teddy turned to face Harry. “Your kid is really lucky to have you as a dad. You're the best, both you and Sirius.” He flung an arm around both of them, pulling them together and almost knocking their heads together. Ginny watched on as they all tried hard not to cry at this emotional moment.

“You know,” said Teddy, “speaking of babies, me and Tori-”

“NO!” yelled Harry, Ginny and Sirius.

Teddy grinned. “-will probably be as old as you when we have kids.”

Harry shook his head. “I still can't believe you've known since you were six that she was the one for you.”

Teddy shrugged happily. “Guess I got lucky.”

“I think we're all lucky,” said Harry. “We've all got beautiful witches in our lives.” He hugged Ginny tightly and kissed her forehead.

“So, old man,” grinned Teddy to Sirius. “I guess Helena will be moving in when I go to Hogwarts in September?”

“We've discussed it, yes,” said Sirius. “For now, we'll just keep moving between England and France. Helena's work means she needs to be in Paris at certain times of the year, but the rest of the time, we'll be at Grimmald Place.”

“Good! If Harry and Ginny buy this place, I won't have to worry about you being lonely,” said Teddy.

“Hey, that's right,” said Harry. “Our lives are all changing.” xx

“So, you're buying it?” asked Sirius.

Harry nodded as Ginny slipped into his arms again. “Yes. We'll make a formal offer today.”

“We'll get the whole family over to help us decorate and I'm sure Neville will help with the garden, said Ginny. 

“I already picked out a room for me, Ginny,” said Teddy.

“Come and show me,” said Ginny, and they walked up the stairs, their arms around each other.

“Pinch me, Sirius. I need to know I'm awake and this is really happening,” said Harry. “A baby, a house...”

“No, a home,” corrected Sirius.

“You gave us that, me and Teddy. I can't thank you enough for that,” said Harry.

“It should have been James and Lily, and Remus and Tonks,” said Sirius thickly.

“But it wasn't, it was you. What I know about being a dad is what I've learned from you,” said Harry. “I think the three of us did pretty great, don't you?”

Sirius nodded.”Yeah, but it's so much better with our girls in our lives.”

“I can't belive how much my life has changed since Ginny came into it.”sighed Harry happily.

“I remember you telling me you'd given up on love,”quipped Sirius. 

“Ah, but that was before Ginny,” said Harry, looking up at his wife and godson. Ginny was pointing out Godric's Hollow's landmarks out the window. Teddy was already shoulder height to her, and would probably be taller than her in another year or so.

“You once called her trouble,” reminded Sirius with a chuckle.

“Yeah, the best kind,” grinned Harry.

“Harry, Sirius, come see,” called Ginny, beckoning them from up the stairs.

They went up the stairs to join her and Teddy.

They were home.


End file.
